The Last Quarter
by Mr. Mrs. MDF
Summary: There were four of them, one by one sank into darkness without his knowledge. Without them, he felt empty as he is now. He knew how to fill that empty part of himself again, but not before he find the sad truth, the reality.
1. Missing Piece

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

"Ddraig, do you think she's still alive?"

[...]

"Answer me, Ddraig."

[Who do you mean by 'she', partner?]

"..."

"..."

"Are you serious, Ddraig?"

[Hmmm...?]

"You know exactly who am I talking about, Ddraig."

[Huh?]

"She is supposed to be beside me all the time, Ddraig."

[Eh!?]

"Now, do you remember, Ddraig?"

[Is that you, Issei?]

"Yeah, it's me, Ddraig. Who else it would be?"

[No, not you, not before this very moment.]

"If you're talking about the other one, he's gone, Ddraig."

[Is that true, partner?]

"Yeah, his time was up."

[Why now? After a few decades?]

"Decades?"

[Yeah, partner. He's not that long in this, but you're not here for a few decades, or even centuries.]

"Hmmm, was it that long?"

[Well, for human it is long. But for us it's not that long.]

"I see."

[Partner?]

"Oh, yeah, do you have the answer, Ddraig?"

[I'm sorry partner.]

"...I see, so you don't know either."

[...]

"Heh, so optimistic of me to think of that possibility."

[Partner.]

"It's okay Ddraig, it can't be helped, it's been a while any way."

[Partner!]

"I have no choice but to keep moving forward."

[Partner!]

"Huh!? What's wrong, Ddraig?"

[I don't know where she is.]

"..."

[But I know that she's alive]

"!?"

[So yeah, that possiblity hasn't gone, yet.]

"Thanks, Ddraig."

[Partner?]

"That's good enough, I still can do this, and I'll say again... Thanks."

[Sorry, partner, that's all that I know.]

"That's okay, and Ddraig..."

[Hmmm?]

"How long has it been?"

[I never really keep tracking time, so...]

"I see... but, we'll find out sooner or later."

[Yes, we will.]

"Ddraig, once again, will you go with me?"

[Of course, partner. To the end of the world.]

"That's what I like to hear."

After the conversation between the two, the smiling brown haired young man stood up to face the fading crescent moonlight, covering the night with darkness.


	2. Lost Comrade

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

"..."

I was walking through the corridor with my hands in my pockets.

"That was boring."

[Really?]

"Yeah, I've never thought that school would be so boring"

School by standard was an institution to learn basic brain skill like counting, reading, writing, that's the very basic of it. But people prefered to say that school was a place to educate children.

"..."

You must be kidding.

"Ddraig, I won't be going to school anymore."

[...Why the sudden statement partner?]

"Rather than making me smarter, I feel getting stupid after seeing and listening to the teachers."

[Still, you need to do that before anyone realized any changes in this part.]

I clicked my lips.

"And I can't do anything without a high school certificate, what a troublesome human career road."

[We can do something about that, but more importantly...]

"Oh yeah, they're here aren't they?"

[Yes, and here they come]

I shifted my body to the people walking not too far behind me and saw two young ladies walking towards me in tow. One was a red haired young lady which reached down her thigh with blue eyes, and another is a violet eyes young lady whose black hair reached down to her legs I observe them for a while then our eyes made a contact.

"Issei, where are you going?"

Now, what am I supposed to say to her and her friend?

While contemplating about what to say. She asked,

"You're not going to the club room?"

"Club?"

"Yes, club, Issei. Aren't you going there now?"

"Hmmm, I had a plan before hand."

"Plan?"

"Yes, but why not? Let's go to the club room."

I finally said, I'm not really sure what was the club Issei was in now, this was a chance to see it.

"Is that so? Let's get going then."

The red haired lady said leading the way to an old three story building.

Then the other lady, black haired person said.

"Issei, how was your class today?"

"It was boring."

*Chuckle*

"Hehe, you're never really a good student are you Issei?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

I answered her with a smile on my lips.

Then we're about to arrived to the club room. In front of the door I could hear voices inside the room. They are a girl's and a man's.

As we entered the club room, I took in the room's structure in details. The designer really had a good taste in architecture. And I smiled towards it. As I stand still in the room, the others started to greet me.

"Hey, Issei."

"Good afternoon, Issei-san."

They were the young man and the other young lady.

The young man with noticable standing out face with short blonde hair and grey eyes.

The young lady with long blonde hair and green eyes, she made an impression of kind little sister.

When I saw them, I unconsciously smiled, especially to the blonde girl.

"Good afternoon, guys."

"..."

Eh? What happened?

When I greeted them back, everyone is stopped in their track and gave me a look.

"?"

That's weird, didn't Issei has a manner to show before?

"What's wrong, everyone?" I asked them out of reflex, I didn't know something's wrong so it's natural to ask them about it.

"What's wrong with you, Issei-kun?"

"Are you sick, Issei-san?"

The blonds asked me one after another. Ugh, this might get troublesome.

"Nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with you guys?"

They had a slight surprise on their faces.

"Issei must be sick now, to properly greet us back." The blond young man said after observing me for a moment.

"That's rude, you know!?" I responded to his reaction.

"Hmmm, now you responded my reaction. You must be really sick, Issei." He said it again, really, he's the rude one here in my opinion.

"I can assure you, I'm doing as always."

"Hmmmm, I see."

The blond young man then sighed to my words.

How rude could you be, mister?

As I said that, the two ladies who approached the desk were making a face but let my gesture go.

"Have a seat everyone."

We did as she said.

"Now, we..."

Before she went on with her line, I interrupted her right away by raising my hand.

"What is it, Issei?"

"Before anything else. Would you like to explain what is this club about?"

I asked them, surprising them.

"...You don't know our club?"

The red haired young lady said.

"Yes, that's why asked you about it."

I said, like it was a natural thing to say.

"Oh, by the way who are you people? I know that we're a club members but that's all that I know."

Now that seemed to be struck them like a lightning at the very moment. They seriously didn't think through my actions until now. How careless of them.

"Issei, you don't know us?"

Said the black haired young lady this time.

"Now, who are you people?"

I asked them again.

"You don't know me, Issei?"

The red haired lady said to me, and I responded with shaking my head left to right, twice. She then took a look to the black haired lady beside her, who then asked me.

"How about me, Issei?"

"No, I don't know you either."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I know you two are famous in this academy but I personally don't know you at all."

This statement made a bombshell out of everyone's mental state.

"And us too, Issei?"

"Nope."

And that's it, I somehow made a girl shed a tears on the second day of my comeback. This could be a record.

"Hic, hic, hic, Issei-san doesn't remember me."

The blonde lady wetting her face with her tears throughout her words. This could be better.

"I'm sorry to say this but I really don't know you all."

Seeing the scene the red haired lady put her cheek on her palm, sighing at the moment.

"This is bad. And we're about to have a Rating game days away."

"That's true."

"Uum. For now please introduce yourselves."

I asked them to let me have the knowledge of their names. The red haired lady sighing once again then said.

"It can't be helped, then. Let's begin with me, My name is Rias Gremory, a third year student in this school, acting as the Occult Research Club president, then a second child of the Gremory household, a High-Class Devil, and the king of my own Rias Gremory peerage."

"Hmmm, Nice to know you Gremory-san, or rather Gremory-senpai for being a senior."

I said with a nod on my own.

"Issei?"

She then called me with a slight confusion on her own.

"What is it, senpai?"

"You don't have any question about me?"

She continued with a slight stunned facial state.

"No, not at the moment."

"Not even about the 'peerage' part."

"Peerage?"

"Yes, that part."

"No, not really."

"So, you know something about supernatural?"

"Is about angels, devils and stuff?"

"Yes, about them."

"Yes, I know them. Some of my friends were them."

"I-I see."

"Oh before we continue, I found these on my desk yesterday."

I then brought something out of my bag. They're a chess pieces, there are eight, and all of them were pawns.

"I thought you know something about them. I know they are evil pieces but still being in my room must be for a reason."

"Eh? That's supposed to be yours, Issei-san."

The blonde lady said to me with a hard-to-believe face.

"Really? Then why it showed up then? If they're mine, they're supposed to be in me not on my desk."

"This is unbelievable. And you're still alive, Issei!?"

The red haired said to me.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. If they're out of my body, they're not compatible to me, are they?"

"By the theory they are. But let me try this once."

She said so than laid her hands on the chess pieces then lined them horizontal straight on the table in front of me.

...

After a while nothing happened.

"So, what now?"

I asked her.

*Sigh*

"Now I'm in trouble, you're no longer and won't be devil anymore."

"I see."

...

The room was engulfed in silence once again.

"Oh, please continue with the introduction for now."

I said suggesting further conversation personally.

"Haaa... Let's continue then. Akeno, if you would."

Gremory said making a gesture to the violet eyes young lady. She responded with a nod than face me.

"I'm Himejima Akeno, acting as the vice president of Occult Research Club,

and Rias Gremory's queen."

"My turn then."

The blond young man said facing me to introduce himself.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, Rias Gremory's knight."

"M-M-My name is Asia Argento, R-R-Rias Gremory's Bishop."

"Nice to know you all, by the way, who is the one behind me?"

"Eh? Behind you?"

The president said as she and the other club members peeked on my back. And saw a white haired young lady. Then I turned back to see her sitting on a chair. She then stood up and look at me in the face and said,

"The last one is me, Rias Gremory's rook, Toujou Koneko."

"Nice to know you, Toujou-san."

I said to her with a smile.

"Oh let me tell you that Yuuto and Asia are second-year students and Koneko is a first-year student."

"Hmmm, nice to know that."

"By the way, Issei-senpai."

Toujou then called me out, then said,

"Why do you know that I was here?"

"Isn't it obvious because you're there from the start?"

I said as if it is the obvious thing to say. The truth was it was.

"Really, Issei-kun?" Kiba said with a slight confusion.

"I didn't realized it."

"So did I."

"Me too."

Everyone else was agreeing Kiba's words.

"I've never thought that senjutsu would be able to deceived devils."

I said to them seeing a slight visible senjutsu feeling around Toujou's body. This surprised them further but it died down pretty quickly as Gremory said,

"Haaah, I've no idea what to say about this Issei anymore."

"Eh, really president?"

Himejima said curiously after a stunning moment.

"Yes, he saw and knew pretty much about this side of the world which could lead another natural way to realized things he was supposed to know in the first place." Gremory said responding to Himejima statement.

"That's true."

"Hmmmm, talking about supernatural. You said something about Rating game."

"Oh, yes that one too."

"That's the bad part."

Gremory and Kiba said reacting to me.

"Who's your opponent?"

I said asking them in general.

"It's Riser Phenex."

"Phenex?"

"Yes, one of 34 remaining pillars of the underworld."

"Hmmmm, what's the stake?"

"My marriage with him."

"Him? You mean Riser Phenex?"

"Yes, that creep."

"Oh you don't like him?"

"I don't like him? I hate him!"

She said exclaiming which made me realized how much she wanted no part at all of this marriage.

"He's a creep, arrogant, prick and womanizer. There's no way I will like him." She said shivering throughout her appearance.

"I thought I will have a chance with Issei as you already had the evil pieces. But now it's fading away as the pieces don't respond to you anymore."

"..."

Her last sentence triggered another silence in the room. They seemed pretty much hopeless, even with a spirit to fight still there.

"Hmmm, I can't help you as a devil, but I think I can help you in any other way." My words made them focused on me.

"What do you mean, Issei-san?"

Argento asked me.

Then I smiled.

At the same time I released a friction of myself.

"!"

This surprised everyone. Then a voice could be heard in my way.

*Yaaaawn*

[Mhmmmmm, you wake me up there partner.]

Ddraig said waking up with me showing up the red gauntlet on my left hand.

"Yeah, sorry Ddraig. I didn't forget about you for a moment."

[I don't mind though. So, what now? Are we going to fight or something?]

"No, I just wanted to make sure of something."

[I see, you still have everything here, partner. I'm going back to sleep because I think you won't have a problem with the students here.]

"Yeah, take more nap, partner."

[Later then, partner.]

With that Ddraig went back to sleep.

Then I took a look at the club members.

"Hmmm, what's wrong everyone?"

I asked them as they have a stunned face, everyone of them.

"I-I-I-I-Issei, what was that?"

"That was something I need to remember. With this I might be able to take the first step before the next."

"?"

They all have those confused faces which made me smirk slightly.

"It's nothing important, I was just saying that I could give you a few

pointers before the game."

"Really, Issei? You can do that?"

"I'm not sure but we never know without trying it first."

"Of course."

"Well said, Issei-kun."

"Certainly."

"..."

Everyone now had that smile on their face.

It's good to see that.

"Now...Hmmmm!?"

When I was about to say something, I turned to the door, which made everyone wonder what I was thinking. Not long after that.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Oh, someone is here." The club-president said.

Then a voice could be heard beyond the door.

"Excuse me, it's the Student Council. May we come in?"

A female voice, full of curiousity in her own way.

"Yes, come in."

Said Gremory letting people to come inside.

"Then, excuse us."

The voice owner said entering the room along side a few other people. She and her friends, there are eight of them which I can't really recall being their acquintance, naturally. The first one is a shoulder long haired young lady with sharp four-eyes. It seems she's a notable member of Student Council. I just have that impression of her. She took a look at the club room, seemed trying to make sure of something that I don't really know.

"Hmmmmm..."

She's humming quietly. After a while, she set her eyes on the club members.

"Did someone come here, Rias?"

She asked the club president.

"No, no one but us here."

"That's strange."

"What's wrong, Sona?"

Seeing their interaction it seemed that they're close to each other.

"I thought some stranger came here."

She said with quite a contemplating expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt a strong presence from this room sometime ago. I thought you know that person."

"Oh, you mean that person who let us know his strength just now?"

Gremory said trying to make sure of her friend's purpose.

"You know that person, Rias?"

She asked with stronger curious eyes.

"Yes, in fact, everyone knows him."

Gremory said matter-of-factly.

"Who was it?"

"It's him."

Gremory said shifting her eyes to my direction.

"..."

*sluurp*

I drank my tea in silence on my seat after I took it for a few minutes now without looking at them, then said,

"This tea is good, Himejima-senpai."

The tea is indeed good. I wouldn't compare it because it wouldn't be fair. I surely hope to drink another cup in other chance. And they still have their eyes on me. Then I put the tea cup on the table.

The this Sona person looking at me even harder than before.

What's wrong with this person? And I'm still ignoring her and her friends' presences now.

"Hyoudou-kun?"

"Yes?"

"It was you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The one who did it a few minutes ago?"

"Hmmm, you can say that."

I still had my smile on me, and she still doubt me about the that something she felt before.

"Seriously, Rias. Who was it?"

Her doubt confirmed with that sentence which made me smirk quietly rather than just smiling.

"Issei, why don't you just show her?"

Gremory asked me to do something about it.

"Why would I?"

I said trying to avoid the matter on hand.

"Because it would be faster to get it done."

"I'm not really in the mood, Club President. On the other side, who are these people?" My question made things even harder it seemed. As it showed on the face of the latest people entering the room. Gremory's friends responded to my question.

"What do you mean by that, Hyoudou?"

"I meant as I said it is. I don't have memories of you people."

This pushed them to make a hard-to-believe face before me. Then Gremory made her chance to clear things up.

"Ah, Sona. Issei means what he said, he doesn't remember any of us."

"Seriously, Rias?"

"Yes, and he..."

Before she made another voice a young man approached me close. This person has short blond hair and grey eyes, but his blond hair was close to light brown in my own opinion, still it's blond. He's not very sure of my situation stated by Gremory but I didn't know what he was about to do.

"..."

"..."

We're having an eye to eye contact. Seriously what's wrong with this person?

"Hmmmm..."

Then he put a thinking pose with his thumb and index finger touching his chin. And he looked at me from my hair to my shoes. He's close that I pushed his face out of my sight to the side.

"You're in the way."

I said pulling my hand onto my thigh as I was still sitting on the chair.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He said, didn't seem impressed with my action.

"So, who are you people?"

I asked them once again. Then this Sona-person looked at Gremory once again which made the Club-President sighed.

"They're the Student Council members, this person is Sona Sitri the Student Council President."

She said referring to this Sona person.

"You really don't know me it seems. Let me introduce myself formally, then. I am Sona Sitri, Sitri Household's second child, a High-Class Devil, acting as Student Council President, King of Sona Sitri Peerage." She said telling about herself to me.

"Nice to know you, President."

I said smiling to her.

Something changed with her eyes. I don't know what that was but it's different now. That aside the next person was advancing, or more like went back to the President's side.

"And I am Genshirou Saji, acting as Student Council Vice President. A 4-pawn Reincernate devil and I won't lose to you, Hyoudou."

He said pointing his finger to me.

"Me? What does it have anything with me?"

I said quite confused at first. But then I saw the 8 pawn pieces on the table.

"Ooooh, I get it."

Genshirou made that confused face and show it to me.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore, Genshirou."

I said to him as I lift the cup once again to my mouth.

"What do you mean?"

Then Sitri made a face and realized that there are pawn pieces on the table in front of us. Then she looked at his close friend again with a confirming expression.

For that Gremory nodded which made her friend widened her eyes.

"Yes, Sona. He doesn't have them anymore. You can see it yourself."

Gremory said refering to the piece on the table.

Sitri then took one of the pieces with her hand to make sure of it.

"..."

Before she did something about it she looked just remember something important as she said,

"Before that let's continue the introduction first."

The rest of them nodded and named themselves as she said so.

After they did their part, she gave a close and careful look at it. And still had that unbelievable face with her.

*Sigh*

"It really is the evil piece." She said after observing the thing on her palm.

"How did this happen?" She asked with her eyes on me.

"I slept and it came out. That's about it."

"So, you're no longer a devil?"

"Seemed so, is there a problem, President?"

"Well no, at least not for me. But for Rias and this club it is a problem."

"Hmmmmm, that's true."

"What? You know the rating game?"

By that question Rias made her response in my place.

"I told him before, Sona. But he said he could give us a hand."

"Hooo, how would you help?"

I didn't answer her with words rather than that I winked at her.

"Hmmmm, that's okay as long as Rias can get what she wants. But as for the evil pieces you better keep them, Rias. You'll never know when you'll get another member."

"Yes, I know that." She said as she took them somewhere else I didn't really want to know.

"I can't believe that pieces could go out of the possessor after being used, like the pieces gotten expired, themselves. What could make this happen?" Genshirou said with an astonished expression.

Then Tsubaki Shinra, another third-year student responded to his question.

"Evil pieces won't be responding to gods, or dragon gods, which means those with so much power on their own in the first place."

"Hmmm so you're a god now, Hyoudou?"

Genshirou asked the person in question.

"I can't really sure about that. I think I'm still a human."

I answered them according to knowledge I have on my own body. But then Ddraig woke up and made an appearance as a gauntlet on my arm.

"What's wrong, Ddraig?"

[Partner, You're pretty much human now, there's no doubt about it.]

Ddraig's statement pulled everyone's attention to him.

"What makes you say that, partner?"

[Because of something in your chest pocket now, partner.]

"My chest pocket."

I said as I took something out of my pocket. This thing seemed to made everyone responds, that could be seen through their faces.

"What's this?"

I took it in my hand, and it's a silver cross, small enough to fit in my palm. As I took a look at it, Kiba then said with pain in his voice,

"I-I-Issei-kun, please, put it away. It's hurting us."

"Oooh, got it."

Then I put it inside my bag in effort to keep it away from everyone. But before I did that I saw something crafted on it, letters. They're HI and two other initials each on the back and the front of the cross. Then I put it in the deepest part of my bag. Then everyone has themselves calmed down with sighs of relief.

"I didn't respond to that cross, so I'm convinced that I'm not a devil."

I said, thinking about it for a moment. Then I continued,

"But I can't say that I'm a god or buddha without followers as I definitely don't have them."

"If you really had followers, Kiba would be a victim of your followers, Hyoudou."

Genshirou said as he still seemed to had a stingy feeling in his head.

"What? Why's that?"

I asked completely clueless about it.

"Because you despised handsome people who can get girl anytime they want and the example for it is Kiba Yuuto himself, the prince of Kuoh Academy."

"Hmmmmm, really?"

"Of course you are, because you couldn't get a girl got close to you, even Murayama and Katase keep you away as far as they could."

This statement made me questioned another matter.

"Who are Murayama and Katase?"

"Why's that part that makes you wonder?"

"They're people the first time I heard their names."

"They're our classmates, Issei-san."

I shifted my attention to the person who responded to my question. This time it was Argento who answered me.

"Our classmates? Is that mean we're in the same class, Argento-san?"

"Y-yes, Issei-san."

She seemed to be having a hard time to hear me, well at least that's how it seemed to me.

"You really don't remember them, do you Hyoudou?"

Genshirou said seeing me having a though on my own after talking to Argento.

"What do you mean, Genshirou?"

I asked him out of curiousity.

"That's what I mean."

He said pointing out something to me.

"What? What is it?"

"Those 'Argento-san' and 'Genshirou', that's really unlike you."

"That's true, Issei-kun."

This time it's Kiba that pointed out how I refer everyone in my own way.

"You refer everyone as someone you just now and Hyoudou Issei didn't do that until now. You have different way to refer girls and boys in this situation."

Genshirou pointed it out even clearer to me which made everyone realized it too.

"Now you mention it. Issei!"

Then Club President called out to me as I responded.

"Yes!"

"Try to tell us how you refer us, I mean everyone in this room."

She said trying to figured it out. Then I did as what she asked. I started from the left of my sight.

"Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai, Argento-san, Kiba, Toujou-san, Sitri-senpai, Genshirou, Shinra-senpai, Hanakai-san, Kusaka-san, Meguri-san, Yura-san and Nimura-san. That's about it."

I refered them as I shifted my eyes one after another to each person in the room.

"You really refered us as strangers, Issei."

The club president said as she showed a distant eye to me.

"Oh, is that why Argento-san was making that expression?"

I asked out of reflexed and shifted to Argento's direction. She had a stiff face as I said that but answered me nonetheless.

"Yes, it doesn't sound like Issei-san."

"I see, I'm sorry about that but I think this is how I'm supposed to refer anyone."

I said with a smile, this is pretty much natural it sounds to me.

"That aside, I'm pretty much a human, but rejected by the evil pieces. Too bad I can't really become one of you guys but I think this is how it is supposed to be."

"It can't be helped. At least Issei-senpai isn't a pervert anymore."

Toujou-san said mentioning my previous persona, this somehow made me smile.

"Hmmmm, I was that bad before, huh?"

"Yes, Issei-senpai and you are one of 'Perverted Trio' and everyone knows you all."

She said pushing it even harder to my heart, that stinged.

"I see, talking about trio, who are the other two?"

This time Argento answered another of my question.

"I'm not sure about that trio, but there are two other people who seemed to be close with Issei-san, they are Matsuda-san and Motohama-san, you seemed to be together most of the time."

"Hmmmm, I see. Then it would be an easy thing to find them if we are standing out."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Kiba said nodded on my words.

"Issei seemed to be more angelic now than ever before. Are you sure you're not one, Issei?"

Himejima said as it seemed I impressed her being angelic, which I didn't know, possibly, in her perspective.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so. I tried to bring out wings on my own sometime now, but it's not working."

"Heee, so you know how to do that?"

She asked me again confirming my knowledge of supernatural.

"Yes, as you can see. Nothing came out. No wings, nor holo." I said pointing my finger to my back then the top of my head.

"In that case you might be closest to Norse Mythology people, Hyoudou."

Sitri said to me as she was sure of herself seeing that I have no god's character nor angel's nor devil's.

"Norse Mythology includes Thor and Loki, right? I don't think so, because I have no main costume on my own."

"Well basically that's what they have in common. So you really are a human. How about a dragon, then? You have that Red Dragon Emperor Gauntlet, it should be in your possession for a reason."

She asked me and pointed at my left arm and Ddraig made his opinion on the matter.

[It's true that dragons have one thing in common which is one only true desire in their lives and my partner has it now.]

Everyone looked at me in their own way, this might be the sign where they somehow want to know that one thing Ddraig mentioned.

[Dragons has total freedom of themselves, without anything could chain them in one place which also showed their total individuality and selfishness, which also points that partner, even in the slightest part of himself, has his own thing to do.]

"..."

Everyone has a moment to think about it, and then I realized something, then I said,

"Genshirou."

"Wh-What is it, Hyoudou?"

"You have something in you, don't you?"

"What do you mean Hyoudou?"

"I mean..."

[Partner.]

When I about to said something to the fellow, Ddraig stopped me.

"Hmmm, what is it, Ddraig."

[...]

"..."

Then we're not continuing our conversation for the moment. I understood something about it from my entire experience about this kind of moment. Seeing that I wasn't saying anything Genshirou said, for the second time,

"What is it, Hyoudou?"

"Eh? It's nothing, sorry about that."

I said in response with an apologetic smile.

"Red Dragon Emperor, you said something about Issei's focus before."

Rias said mentioning one of dragons' characteristics, as her thirst of 'information', so to speak, she asked,

"About that, what is your desire now Issei?"

"..."

I closed my lips, not sure whether or not telling them about it or her. I rub my back side of my head with a sad memory and hope to see her face again.

"..."

And I still kept my silence.

[Partner, stop it.]

Then Ddraig suddenly said something to stop my thought at the moment, making the room atmosphere heavier than before.

[Rias Gremory, you will find out eventually.] Ddraig said, making them all closed their own lips which prevent more questions to came for me.

[When Rias Gremory found out, I'm sure that everyone here would found out too.]

Thanks Ddraig, you really are my partner.

Then I had my smile back without me realizing it. And then I took a look at my watch, it showed almost five in the afternoon. I took my bag and said,

"It's late now, how about we go home?"

My suggestion was well accepted among the groups, which somehow was my way to ease things up, I'm not sure it worked but it's better than nothing at all.

On our way back to our own house before we split up the road. We stopped for a moment. And Gremory said,

"Well be parting here, we'll see you tomorrow."

We nodded in response, but before we took another step, Gremory said,

"Issei."

Her voice made our attention placed on her. Then she continued,

"We'll be there for you."

With a smile she said it. Hearing her said that I turned my back on her holding my hand up as a sign of farewell along with a smile which only Argento could see it on my face. We took our leave for the day.


	3. Old Cover, Ancient Content

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author, Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

That evening.

We got ourselves in the house, but before anything else.

"Argento-san?"

I said with a drop of sweat on my cheek.

"Yes, Issei-san?"

She answered so gently with a smile to me.

"Why are you here?"

Yes, this was the question now. Why was this young lady here, in this house, with me? Did Issei just that lucky with non-Japanese ladies?

"Eh? You asked me... why?"

"Yes. Don't you have a house in the city?"

I asked her as I put my bag down on the couch in the living room.

"Uuumm, my house is here, Issei-san." Argento said fiddling her fingers.

"You live here too?" I asked, I doubted that it's true.

"Yes, I've lived here too for a week now." She said with a blush.

"Hmmmmm, I guess I missed a few things back then." I said with a contemplating moment to have.

"You brought me to this house, when I was reincarnated as a devil back then." She said thinking about it, it seemed that it's a good memory for her.

I guessed Issei wasn't that bad, huh?

I smiled thinking about it.

Then I took my bag once again then about to go to my room.

"I'll go to my room for now, where is it, Argento-san?" I asked her as I didn't know where it was.

"Y-Yes, it's right there, Issei-san." She said pointing to my right sight, a door was there.

"Huh? Oh, it's closer than I thought." I said with a chuckle.

"What do we do about dinner Issei-san?" She asked me to pull my attention, it seemed that she didn't really know what to do about it.

"Hmmmm, I'll take a bath for now, you can relax for now, Argento-san. I'll be calling you when I have something in mind." I said as I entered my room.

"I'll do as you said, Issei-san." She said as I wave to her, then she went to somewhere that I can't really see from my door. I guessed her room was there.

An hour later.

I was in the kitchen, making a dinner for two this evening. I was in front of the fry pan on top of the stove. Me, not knowing that where actually Argento came from then, made a random guess about the dish this evening. I went and made a Fried Poletta with Mushroom, it's an Italian dish, if I were not mistaken. It's close to done, and the aroma was trickling to my smelling sense. The I prepared the utensils on the dining table, with western style utensils on it. It's the same generally anywhere, like plate, knife, spoon, fork, napkin, and a few others which we might need in this particular dinner time. Then I picked up the fry pan to put the dish on the right places or at least how I think it was, then I went to her room.

I wasn't sure where was Argento's room but there were two bedrooms other than the master bedroom, that's where I went to, the others were close to each of them, than they were to my room, they were right beside the family room which was close to the kitchen. When I looked at to the left side it's a bedroom, this room was in the corner of the house it's pretty much easy to locate, this bedroom was separated to the other bedroom by a bathroom.

As I said I didn't know which one was her room, so I went to a random room, this one was in the corner of the house, I'll name it bedroom no. 3.

*Knock**Knock*

"Yes." I could hear her voice from bedroom no. 3.

"Argento-san, dinner is ready!"

"Ah, yes, Issei-san I'll be right over there!" She said responding to me.

Then I went to the dining room which was locate at the same area to the living room but it's distinguished by a wall that was of the kitchen area. I could see the front yard from the dining room through the window. As I did now, I had a feeling that this house was made just for me, it's very comfortable. I took my seat as the head family, which meant the chair viewing the living room. And I saw her coming to the table.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Issei-san." She said, she wasn't rushed as she took in the dish prepared for us.

"No worries, Argento-san. Please have a seat." I said gesturing to the chair near mine. She did as she was told.

Then we prepared the napkin and stuff necessary for this occasion. We clapped our hands quietly and said at the same time,

""Let's eat!""

As we took the first bite of the Poletta, and gulped it down, Asia said,

"It's delicious, Issei-san!"

She sounded so happy to had it in her stomach.

"I'm glad that you like eat." I said as I began to have another bite as she did.

"It sure is delicious, but why Italian food, Issei-san?" She asked after having another bite. I admired her table manner as she did talk after munching the food and have it down the throat.

She's a curious one.

"Where are your origin, Argento-san?" I questioned as I wanted to confirmed her birthplace.

"I came from Italy, I guess I never mentioned it, if you asked me about it now." She said answering my question.

"I'm glad I prepared an Italian food, then. I didn't know what to make for this evening when I was in the kitchen. I thought you might like a dish you're familiar with." I said as I have another bite on the dish.

"Is that so? This Poletta is really good, Issei-san. I haven't had one for some time now." She said with a smile eating the food.

"How is your opinion about food as long as you in Japan now?" I asked as my curiosity pulled another question.

"I was sent to a church close to Kuoh Academy, on my way there, I met Issei-san who made time showing me around, and that time was the first time I had a Japanese food." She said blushing while reminiscing that time, not that I remembered it now. At least you had some manner to stranger Issei, good job.

"It was the best first Japan impression that I have, thank you again, Issei-san." She said genuinely smiling to me.

"Glad to hear it, Argento-san. I'm not really sure what happened but I'll accept it nonetheless." I said so because I had no memory of it.

"Even though, my entire experience here wasn't always happy. I'm glad to meet you Issei-san." Argento-san said with a tint of sad memory in her eyes. To prevented from getting bad atmosphere I responded to that line,

"I'm sure it will get even better from now on."

"Yes, me too." She said with that genuinely happy smile back on her face. Then we had another trivial topic on the dining table until we're done and retired for the evening.

Morning, the 3rd day.

I woke up a few minutes before my alarm went off, I clicked on it to prevent the ringing sound. I looked around the room, the master bedroom. It's the biggest bedroom in the house. Now that I think about it, this could be bad for a guy having a bigger room for himself. That aside for now I had to prepare myself.

I got up and went to the bathroom across my bed, this room was easy to access that I couldn't help but smiled about knowing it.

*Fuuuuuu*

I had a good bath, just for a few minutes I had myself refreshed.

[It seems you really are enjoying yourself, partner.] Ddraig said to me as the gauntlet show itself in my arm.

"Good morning Ddraig. As you said, I am now. There are things that I'm not sure of in this building but I need to do something first. I'll talk to you later, partner." I responded to my long life partner, who faded along with the gauntlet, with a smile, as I put on Kuoh academy blazer.

I went out of the room to reach the kitchen, I saw Argento seemed to be done preparing the breakfast. I approached her to greet,

"Good morning, Argento-san."

She turned back to see me walking to dining table, she was still had those gloves with her. I saw the table, to see a soup.

"Good morning, Issei-san. Breakfast is ready, please have a seat."

She said as she took off the gloves of her hand. Then we took our seats and had our breakfast to generate our energy for the day. We had a small talk around this time until we're on our way to the school.

On the way, we met the Occult Research Club Members and greet each other. No students really concerned about us when we walked to the school. On the lobby we part our ways again to go to our own classroom. I, on my part just following Argento-san to the destination.

In front of the door we're then entering the classroom and greet everyone in it,

""Good Morning!""

"Good Morning, you two!"

The first to greet us back was a dark brown haired girl with spectacle.

"Good morning, Kuryuu-san!", Asia greeted her once again, I'm thankful that she was here with me, because I didn't know their names. So, I will make her to lead me now in academy social day.

"It sure is nice to see you two. You're together again today." She said as she looked at us one after another.

"Kuryuu-san!" Argento seemed to be panicking about something, I wondered if it's about me. I didn't know for sure.

Before it's too late I asked an important question quietly to Argento. "Where is my seat?"

"It's next to mine." She responded in kind. Then we went to each of our own seats. Mine was on the window in the left side of the room, second row in front. I put my bag on the desk, then had myself seated on the chair.

"Yo, Issei!"

"Morning, Issei!"

Two people behind me greeted me that time. I somehow heard it somewhere on our way to the school with descriptive detail about certain people. Those were two of 'Perverted Trio'. One was a 'Perverted Bald', and another was 'Perverted Glasses'. Those descriptions, or rather a nicknames for these people enough to ensured me that they were Matsuda and Motohama, along with my own feeling about people in general, and these people didn't match that, so they were those who were mentioned as perverts, no doubt about it now.

"Good morning, you two..."

I responded to them with a smaller voice and a smile. They're quite energetic in the morning. Good sleep was a great recovery method indeed.

"What's wrong with you Issei? You seemed a little bit different today."

The glasses person, Motohama asked me wondering about my gesture.

"No, I'm fine. Well not really, I feel kind of heavy in my head."

I said that, just because I needed to make excuses to cover my 'memory-loss' condition.

"Why don't you take a rest today? While we have our fun to see new stuff!"

Matsuda said with a grin on his face as he holding something behind his back.

"New stuff? What stuff?"

I asked out of curiosity, and raised my voice a little but not too high to show that I want to know what they know or have now. A little bit hint of excitement along with it. Somehow I felt bad for myself there because the next thing happened.

The two then smiled widely and showed me a magazine. A magazine of gravure models. I saw it, then I got myself less impressed, I'm not sure why.

As my face was unimpressed with their 'new stuff'. The perverted duo, because it's the two of them, raised their eyebrows.

"What's with you, Issei?"

"Yeah, what's with you, Issei? Don't you know this is a special edition of the week?"

They said doubting their eyes, while they're on me.

*Sigh*

"Issei, look at it for a moment, this is a masterpiece!"

Matsuda said shoving that magazine on my face.

"Yes, Matsuda let him have the first look of the masterpiece!"

Motohama was encouraging him to do this to me. Honestly, I had no idea what am I supposed to do about this situation. But these action of Matsuda certainly started to irk me. Then I put my hand on the magazine which was held by Matsuda and put my other hand to his face. Then pushed it to the side.

"..."

By then I realized that everyone was directed their attention on me, I had my hand on the magazine. I looked at it once again, at this time I kind of remembered her when we had a trip overseas. That was a good memory. What made me bewildered was why this magazine reminded me of that trip, this was a bad trigger for a flashback.

Gravure magazine? Really?

You've got to be kidding me.

This made me even frowning on it, as I gave it to Motohama. Somehow this made the atmosphere around me heavier than before.

Nobody said anything, I sit properly on the chair with my head shifted to the front side. Then I checked my watch to see that there are five minutes before the homeroom started. I closed my eyes and had my thought on the precious memory I had in my head, which somehow made me really lifted in the chest.

Meanwhile, everyone else was started making a ruckus.

"Eh, that Hyoudou making a face to the magazine?"

"He gave it back to them, the magazine. How strange."

"That's indeed a change on him. I think he's a little bit angry after seeing the thing."

"FINALLY, HE MADE A RIGHT DECISION AGAINST THE TEMPTATION OF THE DEMONS. THIS IS A GREAT DAY, EVERYONE."

That last one was really loud. Then, I picked something in my bag which I put it against the wall on the floor beside my chair. That something was a small note, which I have my mind focused on now.

"Eh? Really, What's with you, Issei? DID YOU FINALLY BETRAY US? IIIISSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!"

Then Matsuda is screaming against me. I put my note on the desk then somehow managed to cover my ears because I didn't need my ears to go and malfunction now. After a few seconds he had it done and I put my note up again to read it.

"IIIISSSSSEEEEEEIIIII, YOU TRAITOR!" Matsuda said, crying and running out of the room. Somehow he sounded really pitiful.

"I see, Issei. You have found your way to the Styx River, I hope you find a destination in this cruel world. And of course, one more thing."

Motohama said as he put his hand on my shoulder then slowly close the distance between my ear and his mouth before shouting,

"YOU TRAITOR BASTARD!" then ran out, tear-eyed, of the classroom replicating Matsuda's recent action.

Thank god, that I covered my ears for the second time today. Those guys were really something.

Then someone entered the classroom,

"Okay, everyone! On your seats! We'll start for the day, I'll have those two in the staff room later."

It was a teacher, it seemed that this person entered the room at the same time Motohama ran out of the room earlier.

"Stand up!"

The class rep made an instruction of particular student-like gesture for the lesson. And we started the school-like event for the day.

Lunch break.

It was lunch break. I should get something in the canteen. As I rose from my chair, Argento called out to me.

"Ah, Issei-san!"

"Argento-san, what is it?" My response made everyone else beside me and Argento turned to our direction.

Then she brought something up to my chest, it's a medium sized black lunch box set. This lunch box didn't really suit on her hands I thought, I may need other kinds of sets for her.

"This is lunch for today. I thought you might need it." She said bashfully, but happily on the other side.

"Oh, you didn't need to do this you know?" I said as I was a little bit confused at the moment.

"N-no, the last dinner was delicious, so I thought I should do something about it." She said really happy remembering that dish that I made.

"Oh, that Fried Poletta was nothing. But thanks, Argento-san, I'll have it now." I said as I got what she was trying to do, and I took it gratefully. I'll never refused a handmade dish, or more like every dish.

"Before that, do you have yours?" I asked her trying to find out that she had the same thing.

"Yes, don't worry, I have it for myself, Issei-san." She said happily showed the small coquelicot lunch box set. Thank god that it's not black.

Then we had our lunches on our own desks. It's delicious. We didn't need to worry about food in our house now. I had it gratefully.

"Heeeee, Hyoudou has something that we don't know, hasn't he?"

"Those two really seemed like a couple by the minute."

"They really did, especially on Asia-san's side, but Hyoudou is weird today."

"How about we ask about it?"

"Of course."

Then came from the back row of our own desks two people approached us.

"Hey there, Asia and Hyoudou!" Someone called us out, a dark-brown tied to twin tails haired female student. She along another student came to us. The other one was a pink-haired with a headband female student. I wasn't sure about what would they do but Asia greet her back along with the latter one,

"Murayama-san, Katase-san."

Okay, the first one was Murayama and the latter was Katase. Noted. Thanks again, Argento. We just finished our lunch, and I'll say again it's delicious. It was a Mushroom Risotto, I think, a great dish for empty stomach.

As they saw me I nodded to them as I acknowledge their participant in this conversation. And now I sounded like a commentator for a professional sport. I did see them want to say something anyway.

"Good work to you two." I said to the two.

This response made the raised their eyebrows. Without waiting any response before I asked them,

"Did you have your lunch?"

They seemed shaken for a moment but answered nonetheless.

"Ah, y-yes we did."

"How about you, Hyoudou?"

Murayama responded as expected then, Katase asked the same thing to me.

"Yes, we just did, it was delicious. As expected from Argento-san." I said nodding and smiling at the food that I had now in my stomach.

"I-Issei-san, i-it's true that it was satisfying, but you don't need to say it that far." Argento said blushing at my praise for her capability.

"Heh, thanks for the food, Argento-san."

"You're welcome, Issei-san."

"Hyoudou." Murayama said after seeing me and Argento conversed to each other.

"Hmmm, Murayama?"

"Did something happen?" She asked me.

"Well, maybe." I said in response to her question.

"You seem to be full of energy now, don't you, Hyoudou?" Katase then trying to confirm something that I didn't really know.

"Of course, thanks to Argento-san's great lunch." I said praising Argento again.

"Issei-san does it again. Even though I said to stop it." Argento said to me in the brink of tears, tears of happiness. At this moment I guessed she really enjoyed this school life.

"Hyoudou, what do you say about Matsuda and Motohama?" Murayama asked me. This question sounded to be a real put off, because I really enjoyed the lunch today.

"What about them?" I asked her with a monotone voice, trying to figure her question out. My response made a quite heavy and intimidating air it seemed, which was somehow awkward to continue the conversation.

"E-eh!? Y-You know they're your friends too." She said trying to ease the tension.

"Indeed, they are." I said very formally, which wasn't really a response to a friend.

In Murayama's place Katase continued the conversation.

"Well, Murayama was trying to ask about you that you were seemed to be unhappy when those perverts showed you the magazine. Why was that?"

"Hmmmm... They kind of provoked me with their stuff." I said while truly thinking about it, which was could be seen through my gesture.

This made the air quite lighter than before, because I was distracted from these two people. They had those sighs of relief.

"Provoked you? With gravure magazine?" Murayama asked with more courage, she wasn't really convinced by my words.

"It was an unfortunate incident." I said trying to sum it up a few minutes of my interaction with the pervert duo. Without realizing it I used this terms too for those two. I sigh internally.

"What do you mean, Issei-san?" Argento asked me out of curiosity as it seemed, which made me looked at her now.

"I kind of remembered something when I talked to those two." I said it with a straight face to them.

"Is it a bad memory, Issei-san?" Argento asked me again with that worry eyes on her. This made me smile.

Murayama and Katase then observed me carefully as I made a contact with Argento, then I answered her question,

"It was and it is a good memory, Argento-san. But the trigger media is the one that riled me up."

"You mean the gravure magazine?" Katase asked me.

"Yes, that one. I was reminiscing one of the happiest moment of my life. But for a gravure magazine triggered and reminded me of it is a distasteful fact." I said quite disturbed with that fact I realized.

"What kind of a memory, was it?" Murayama asked me with her full attention to me.

Now how am I supposed to answer this? I reluctantly opened my mouth.

"It was a trip."

"A trip?" Katase said it again.

"A trip abroad, it was a holiday at the time."

"Hmmm, were you alone at the time, Hyoudou?" This time Murayama asked the last thing I want to tell anyone else.

*RIIIIIING*

Fortunately the school bell has rang, then without answering Murayama's final question of the day I began to take my seat. But before that I made the two, Murayama and Katase turned back, lightly pushed them on the back as I said,

"It's time to begin the class, take the seats." I said instead of giving them a proper response with a smile not to forget Argento as well.

"""..."""

They said nothing and did as I told them to. Unknown to me, Murayama and Katase had a different impression about me for the rest of the day, even if it's concerned just a bit part of me. Asia had sad face on her. I needed to say something immediately.

"Argento-san." I said making her looked at me.

"It's okay, I'm okay. You don't need to make that face." I said trying to assure her that I was calm.

"Yes, Issei-san." She responded with a smile, which I returned the same.

As we did that, we had our thought on the person who started talking in front of the class.

Hyoudou Residence.

""Thanks for the food.""

Argento and I were on the dining room and finishing our dinner together.

"That was delicious, Issei-san."

"That was nothing. I'm sure you could make something better."

We had our conversation while cleaning up the dish and we're about to turned in for the evening.

"Good night, Issei-san."

"Good night, Argento-san."

We ended the contact for the day, and entered each of our own bedroom. I got in to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as I always do for every single night. I put my toothbrush in the glass that I have on the sink, turning off the light then heading to my bed, pulled the blanket covering my body and closed both of my eyes, starting to go on the way to the world of dreams.

A few moments later.

As much as I hated it, the adventure in this world was ended quite early as I felt something on my skin.

I opened my eyes, then my left arm emitted light under the blanket that I had on me.

[Partner.]

Ddraig called out to me.

"..."

I kept quiet, then got up sitting up on the bed. I could feel it, that someone was trespassing my property at this very moment, then I also knew who it was, he's making his way to this very room. This was troublesome but I think he just wanted to greet me today, because of my carelessness yesterday. If student council could know about it why not for someone who was thousands of years spending his days in the biggest fallen angel's Research Center, Grigori, as its governor and kept his place as someone who was significant in the public of underworld.

He stood beside my bed, behind the direction where I was sitting on the bed. His black hair, golden bangs, black goatee and his never ending black twelve wings of a fallen angels not to forget that never changing smirk on his face.

Behind him was a dark new moon which still highlighted his appearance to my eyes as I stood up and turned around to have an eye to eye contact in that very moment.

He smirked further and said,

"Long time no see, my friend."

I didn't see anyone of the Occult Research Club members or the student council today. But I had to see this person today?

Some fate this was. And I said as a response to his own way of greeting,

"Azazel-san."


	4. Old Friends

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author, Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

Morning, 4th Day.

I was sitting in the classroom following the lesson, but I couldn't really follow it as my mind was stick with Azazel who came last night to my room.

Then I went and rewinded the event in my head.

"Azazel-san."

"Yo, Issei. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"..."

[Fallen angel's governor, indeed it's been some time now.]

"You seem doing okay too, Welsh Dragon."

While I didn't really respond him, Ddraig did it in my place, but this time I said,

"How about you, Azazel-san?"

"I'm doing fine, I enjoy my time in Grigori as always. How are you doing, Issei?"

He asked me, somehow he concerned about my being, well this Azazel we're talking about, we never really know what he's thinking.

"I'm fine, not doing as usual but fine nonetheless."

I responded his greeting anyway.

"I see, do you know why am I here now, Issei?"

He asked me, raising my eyebrows towards him.

"I don't think so, Azazel-san. Why are you here?"

"I felt that one few days ago."

"You mean my leak?"

"Hehe, you can say that. At the last 16 years you were not the same as you were in the last decades."

"Hmmm, but still that made Ddraig responded to me, it seemed."

"Well, Welsh Dragon has a perfect compatibility with you, so I think he responded to that 16 years old Issei's voice."

"I haven't made a contact with that Issei, but as soon as I know that you've been back, I came here like this to see you."

"That's very nice of you to do this for me, I'm grateful for that."

I said seeing and thinking that he did something out of the smallest concern for his time.

"Heh, you must be thinking that you're not really worth my time, don't you Issei?"

He pulled my attention back to me from my own thought about himself.

"You are worth it, believe it or not. I'm really excited to know that you have made your comeback."

"I'll be sure not to disappoint you, then."

"That's what I wanted to hear from you."

He smiled at me as he said that.

"You realized your situation now, do you, Issei?"

"Yeah, being a Red Dragon Emperor means more attention on me."

"That's right, and everything will go to your way from now on. You can't always hide in the dark. Especially you leaked something like that in human world."

"Hmmmmmm, how's Grigori doing now?"

"We're doing fine generally but now I'm kind of getting pinch on the matter of trust now."

"How so? Fallen angels never really in a tight spot when you're leading them back then."

"Do you know what happened to the 'Holy Maiden'?"

He asked me with his smirk still on that face of his.

Hmmmm, 'Holy Maiden'.

"Who is this 'Holy Maiden'?"

I asked because I didn't think I know, I had my guess but I need the fact. My question made him widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, which somehow showed that he realized something while we're talking.

"'Holy Maiden' is that blonde sleeping in your other room in this house."

He said confirming my guess.

"I see. But what she's doing with your problem?"

I wondered as I don't really see the connection between Argento and the fallen angels.

"Before I continued, I'd like to asked something to the Welsh Dragon."

He said refering to Ddraig.

[What is it, fallen angel's governor?]

Ddraig asked as he has been here listening to us in the form Red Dragon Emperor Sacred Gear.

"What happened to my subordinates?"

He asked Ddraig about people that I couldn't really guess, which meant I don't have any memory of them.

[They died by my partner's hands in exchange for Asia Argento's freedom.]

Ddraig said making a light of Asia's bad experience she told be in the previous day.

I still had my eyes on Azazel, he's thinking as nodding while finding out what happened to his subordinates.

"I see. It's good that everything was ended without further problem. I think I have my business done here."

"Then I'll see you later."

I said bidding farewell to him

"Yeah, and oh Issei in a few days away, there will be a Three Factions Conference."

He said as he about to leave but turned back to me.

"Everyone is coming? Angels, fallen angels and devils?"

"Yeah, this might be the biggest meeting yet. I just wanted to let you know, and one more thing."

He said flashing his smile to me as I looked at him.

"Come and visit us, it's been a while you've been there."

He said inviting me to his place.

"Us? You mean Grigori?"

I asked wanted to confirm his statement.

"Yeah, come anytime, we would welcome you. Or my place, I have a lot of new stuff that might interest you there."

He said somewhat confident and proud.

"Okay, maybe some time later. I'll see you again, Azazel-san."

I said putting up my left hand as Ddraig still made his appearance.

"I'll be expecting you, then."

He said as he flew away from my house.

Then I opened my eyes as I saw that no teacher in front of the classroom but everyone was still on a serious face. I wondered what happened. But then I heard a school-wide announcement through the loudspeaker.

"2nd Year Class 1, Hyoudou Issei please come to the staff room. Once Again 2nd Year Class 1, Hyoudou Issei please come to the staff room."

This voice made everyone wondered why was I called out to the staff room.

"Hyoudou, quick, go to the staff room."

Said someone to me, it was the teacher who was walking to the front of the class with a book in hand. I responded by standing up and went out of the room straight to the staff room.

As I was in front of the staff room, I said as I knocked on the door,

"It's me, Hyoudou Issei."

"Come in, Hyoudou."

A teacher responded to my voice and let me in the staff room.

"Is there anything for me?"

I asked the teacher, wondering why I was being in this room.

"Yes, Hyoudou, we have a phone call for you."

The teacher said pointing to the phone on the desk.

"Phone call, who is it from?"

I asked because I didn't think I'll have someone far away to contact me.

"He said that he's a family so, isn't it your father?"

the teacher said while I was looking at the phone then walked towards it.

I took the phone and started talking,

"This is Hyoudou Issei, who am I talking to?"

"Issei, it's me."

He said through the phone. I knew whose voice this is.

"Michael-san."

I said mentioning his name.

Michael was the representative of Heaven as Biblical God was no longer in his throne, he's one of Four Great Seraph and leader of them, after His death.

"Yes, it's me Issei, I had a message from Azazel which inform me that you came back."

He said mentioning the governor of the fallen angel.

"As always he loves to talk."

I said sweating on this news.

"Haha, as you know him, he's always been that way. But to keep it short, Issei."

He said making me focus why he was calling in the first place.

"What is it, Michael-san?"

I asked his business with me. Well that sounded really cocky of me, but he needed something from me it seemed.

"Could you come to the nearest church in Kuoh city right away?"

He said saying a spot in town, not that I was sure why he wanted me there.

"Yes, I can go right away."

I said seeing that I have no problem being there at this time at all.

"Excellent, then I'll see you there."

He said sounded exciting to me.

"See you later."

I ended the phone with that. Then someone approached me.

"Who was it, Hyoudou?"

It was the teacher as this person asked me what was the phone call about.

"It's my family, he said he was sick and needed my help, can I go there right away, Sensei?"

I lied to the teacher, I have no clear excuse to make the staff let me go, but I tried anyway.

"I see, then I'll be informing your class about it. If you have no problem leaving your bag behind you can go now."

The teacher said, this made things go faster than I thought it would.

Then I leave the room right away. Going my way through the lobby and the entrance exiting the building then the area to the old church not far away to Kuoh Academy.

It took around 30 minutes as I walked to the church mentioned before. The church has an excellent architecture in it as expected of old western building, you won't be wrong to expect that a foreigner made this place.

Then I took a seat on the front row. Then Ddraig made an appearance by emitting light on in hand.

"What is it, Ddraig?"

[This place has a different feeling than the last time.]

He said sounded a little bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

I asked him as he seemed to had come to this place before.

[This is the place where you put down Azazel's subordinate.]

He said informing me about the latest event he had in mind in the sacred place.

"I see, well there's no negative feeling in this place I think angels cleaned it up beforehand."

I said praising the excellence of angels' in part of taking care of the churches that I knew before.

"Thank you for you kind words, Issei."

I heard someone somewhere in the stage closing on me.

He was a good looking man with long blond hair and green eyes, with twelve golden wings on his back which showed that he has a high position in Heaven's order. Then he hide those wings of his.

"Michael-san."

I said calling his name. He smiled as he took a look at me.

"It seems you never change, Issei."

He said then continued,

"How about you Welsh Dragon?"

Asked him to my partner.

[I'm doing fine just like my partner here, Great Seraph.]

"I see, good to know that, it's been a while that I saw you two, so I thought I'll make my way and say hi."

He said still with that smile on his face.

"It's good to see you too, Michael-san."

I said in response to his greeting.

"I think that's enough for small talk. Issei, I know that you were in this town, because of Azazel contact as I said in the phone."

He said seeming less relaxed than before. It seems there's a serious topic incoming.

"Well, yes, I talked to him last night, sharing a few information for me for the past and the future."

I said remembering the contact I had with Azazel like information about the fallen angels' insubordination, Argento's recue and more importantly,

"Is it about the Three Factions' Conference?"

I asked him about the big event to come.

"Yes, as expected you know about it."

He said smiling once again.

"Well, more like Azazel opened his mouth to me."

I said with a slight sweating on my face remembering the well-known carefree Grigori's leader.

"But then he made it even easier to talk. We'll have a conference about making a new direction in the supernatural world. That's why he and I think that it would be more secured and convincing if we bring the two Heavenly Dragons to the conference."

He said thinking about it as he made this proposal.

"So Vanishing Dragon has a wielder now?"

I asked him as I wasn't really sure about the rival of Ddraig condition at the moment.

"Oh, Azazel didn't tell you then?"

He said with a surprise expression on his face which made me confused for a moment.

"Tell me what?" I asked him.

"Vanishing Dragon now in the hand of a young man in Grigori, which means he knows Azazel and vice versa."

He said informing me about that one other dragon.

"That carefree fallen angel, he really told me about something important but he also forgot something about this, even though that you'll never know what happened if Two-Heavenly Dragons met each other."

I said with a sigh knowing what kind of person Azazel was as I rubbed my head. It couldn't help it, it's in his blood.

"Haha, you know it. By the way Issei."

Michael-san asked taking my attention.

"Hmmmm?"

I hummed wondering what he was about to say.

"Do you still go to church?"

He asked knowing that part of me.

"Well, that is..." I was hesitant what to say about it.

[Unfortunately, Great Seraph. He didn't in the last sixteen years.]

Then my partner, the dragon burst it out to the the leader of Heaven.

"Eh? Really, Ddraig!?"

I questioned with a doubt.

[It's the truth, partner. Because you just recovered yourself recently, and the other Issei never went to the church.]

Ddraig said revealing a bad side of this human self.

"What the hell did he do by not going to church? By the way he was really fond of female body. This is bad."

"Hahaha, Gabriel will happy to hear you saying that, Issei."

Michael said mentioning certain another member of Four Great Seraph.

"Gabriel-san? How is she doing?"

I asked as I curious about the Seraph now.

"She's doing fine. She also knew that you came back. Maybe you'll see her some time later."

He said telling me about his sister.

Gabriel was one of the Four Great Seraph alongside Michael, she has a curly blonde long hair, by appearance and personality she was noted as the most beautiful woman in Heaven, while I thought it was as expected from a Seraph.

"I think it would be enough to know that she's fine. But I'm looking forward to it."

I said smiling at the Seraph in front of me.

"Yes, you sure do. you never change, do you, Issei?"

He asked me as he rub his chin.

"Well, I am who I am, of course I don't."

I said as it was something obvious.

"Hehe, good to know that. Well, for now, that's all that I wanted to say, I'll be going, Issei."

Michael said as he showed his wings up.

"See you again, Michael-san."

I said saying good bye waving my hand to him as he ascended to Heaven.

"Oh no!"

I exclaimed after the angel went away.

[What is it, partner?

Ddraig asked me as he thought we were all done with angelic business.

"You don't remember, Ddraig?

I asked the Red Dragon.

[What do, you...? Eh?]

Now it seemed that he just remembered it too after the main individual was gone.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Now I could hear my partner screaming for the reason as I did forget.

[Haaa, now we're waiting again, then. How could we forget about it partner?]

Ddraig said wondering why it went this way.

"Can't help it, Ddraig. We'll just asked him in another chance. For now, let's go back to school."

I said as I stretch my body around.

[Yeah, you're right, partner. I'll be taking a rest, then.]

He said.

"Later then, Ddraig."

I said as his appearance as the gauntlet dissipated. Then I made my way to the school, dismissing my thought of a certain blade in my possession.

Before I realized it I was in the academy area, more precisely school yard. I went to the classroom and then knock on the door.

"Excuse me, it's Hyoudou Issei."

I said.

"You can come in."

The voice said, I'm sure it's the teacher and I did as this person said.

I opened door and entered.

"You can take the seat."

I nodded and took my seat. Then the lesson was continued right away. And my friends sent me looks of their own. For now, I'll ignored it, but I looked at Argento.

She had a questioning look, but I responded quietly,

"We'll talk later."

Then she nodded and put her mind on the lesson.

End of lesson, Argento and I went to the Occult Reseach Club room, that's a little bit mouthful so I'll just shorten it to ORC. We're on our way, to the old building.

"Issei-san, where did you go during the lesson?"

She asked my business outside the academy.

"I was meeting an old friend, he had something to tell me."

I told her with less details on that part.

"So, there's someone that you know, Issei-san?"

She asked me about friend of mine.

"Yeah, not that many though. That aside, we'll meet Gremory-senpai and the others now."

I said going along with her to our destination, she nodded in response.

Then we arrived at our destination. By then I could feel that someone new, for me, was in the room.

*Knock**Knock*

I knocked on the door, made my presence announce.

"Yes, come in, please."

Gremory-san's voice answered the knock. She let myself and Argento come in the room.

"Excuse us."

I said as I entered the room which in present of a lady that I never knew before.

This lady looked like in her twenties, she had a silver hair which down all the way he back and a matching color eyes, she had long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids.

"Oh, Issei-sama and Asia-sama, welcome."

She said greeting us in the room.

I took in her appearance then looked at the red haired senior student which reminded her that I had no idea who this lady was.

"Ooh, Issei, welcome, before you said anything. I haven't told Grayfia anything yet."

"What is this about, My Lady?"

She asked the heart of the problem in my situation.

"Actually..."

Then the club president went and told her everything concerning myself, as I and Asia took our seats and served a cup of tea for both of us by Himejima.

A few moments later.

"I see, that's unfortunate of you, Issei-sama."

She said to me with that stoic face of her. She seemed to be a top class maid and a top class devil too.

"Eh? That's not really a problem as I couldn't help it. Aside of that..."

I said dismissing my own problem then trying to know her a little bit more. And she seemed to understood my intention.

Then she pulled a bit her skirt part of her clothes then slightly bowed to me and said,

"I am Grayfia, maid and queen of Sirzechs Lucifer-sama's peerage."

That was a simple introduction.

She really good as a maid. but still with so much stored in her, she is a maid? Either way,

"Nice to know you..."

I stuck with my own tongue which made her tilt and wondered about it.

"I'm sorry, what is your last name, your maiden name if you don't mind?"

I asked about her a little bit more while apologizing.

"It's Lucifuge, Issei-sama." She said in response.

"Okay, nice to know you, Lucifuge-san."

I said to greet her.

She made a face but soon changed it back to her stoic expression when I mentioned her maiden name. Then I asked her,

"Oh, is it bad if I prefer you like that?"

"No, do as you wish, Issei-sama." She said nodding to my question.

"I'm glad then. Hmmmm, you're here for a business with Gremory-san?"

I asked her while having a tea and put the cup down.

"Yes, I was informing her that the Rating game will be started in two days."

She said while looking at me.

"Haaa, this is bad, how could I defeat him?"

Gremory said with a depressed face and voice which brought something to my attention.

"Gremory-san."

I called out to her making her face me but not changing that expression.

"What is it, Issei?"

"Are these all the members of this club?"

I asked her which made her flinch. I didn't know what she had in her sleeve but I don't think she would be able to show it this time, which leading to this situation where she was this depressed.

"Honestly, it's not all of us yet. There's is someone else here."

She said confirming my suspicion.

"Why won't you let him loose?"

I asked again, this time it's Lucifuge was the one answering my question.

"He has a trouble in controlling his power, so Sirzechs-sama restrained him."

She said looking at me.

"You know that restraining someone would never make him capable to do that, right?"

I asked the silver haired lady.

"..."

She was quiet not answering my question.

"I won't ask further. But you'll need him sooner or later."

I said with certainty.

"Yes, Issei-sama."

She said as she acknowledged my words.

"And I've been wondering."

I said again trying to make out my curiosity.

"Who is this Sirzechs Lucifer?"

This question seemed to be very simple as they all sigh at me.

*Sigh*

"Well I know that Lucifer is one of the title of leading devils in the underworld but I don't know anything beside that."

"Issei."

Gremory said meking me looking at her.

"Hmmmm?"

"He is my elder brother."

She answered me.

"Now that I think about it, Gremory-san has picked little sister character all the time that I remember."

I said reminding myself how Gremory-san has been acting all this time.

"What do you mean by little sister character?"

She seemed to be not very impressed with my impression of her.

"That aside."

I said dismissing her question.

"Oi, Issei!"

She said trying to made me listen to her. But regardless I continued.

"So Lucifer-san has forbid you to used your own peerage. This is, somehow, showing that a king couldn't really have control of her subordinate."

This sentence seemed to made a bad atmosphere for me. But I continued,

"That's a value of freedom though. I can't really say anything about it. And Argento-san has always let me know how good Gremory household is."

"Issei, that's okay. By the way Issei, how are you going to help us? You mentioned it before."

She said letting me go out of the topic, asking me with full of hope.

"Actually, I don't have anything at this point."

I said bluntly, which made them all surprise.

"WHAAAAT? Seriously Issei, didn't you say you can help us?"

Gremory said as she came to me and shook my body. The entire room was in panic mode that could be seen through their faces, except the maid and Toujouo.

"Now, what are we going to do? This senpai is useless."

Toujou made a statement against me as she munching on her snack.

"O-o-okay, Gr-r-remory-sen-pai stop i-i-it n-n-n-n-now."

I said trying to calm her down which eventually a success.

"Now, I lost my entire hope! I really do now!"

She's crying now, I wondered was that she really not have any confidence of herself and everyone else.

"What have you been doing in the last few days?"

Then I asked while taking another sip on the tea.

"Eh? Nothing?"

She said suggesting that that everyone was idling without anything better to do.

"Nothing? How about training?"

I asked the obvious of them.

"We did training, but nothing more than usual."

She said this to me, with uncertain face. This statement didn't make me happy.

Like a sudden meteorite hitting the earth, I leaked a bit of my own capabilities.

"""""UUUUUGHH!"""""

They screamed a little showing that they can't do anything when receiving my pressure, well aside of the maid, she seemed to be used to something like this.

Then I stopped it immediately which showed nothing of the previous atmosphere, vanished like it never happened. I sipped my tea again as they were down on their knees.

"""""Haahaahhaaa""""",

they had a hard time to catching up their breaths as they still panting. Then I put down the cup and face Lucifuge,

"When is the game started?"

I asked her about the detail of the upcoming rating game.

"It will be two days from now." She said.

"Hmmmm, two days means 48 hours. I don't think it will be enough. But I'll make you try anyway."

I said to everyone.

"What, haa-haa-ha, do you mean, haaa-haa, by that?"

Gremory asked me.

"Lucifuge-san."

I called out the maid in the room.

"What is it, Issei-sama?"

She asked me somehow hoping for something.

"I'll take them all with me for the next 48 hours."

I said to the silver haired lady.

"Take them? Where to?"

She rose her eyebrows there.

"To my house, immediately." I said.

In Hyoudou residence

"Well then let's go."

I said to them, without realizing that they are all in my house now.

"""""Eh? HHHHEEEEEEE!?""""

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Gremory asked loudly.

"Lucifuge-san, will you take a short break for the next two days with us?"

I asked her.

"Why would ask her for that, Issei?"

Gremory asked me another one.

"How about it?"

I asked the maid again, ignoring the red haired senior.

"Would that be a help for My Lady?"

She asked me.

"Yes, by greater deal."

I said convincing her.

"The I'll be glad to comply."

She said agreeing to this which made me smile, then she excused herself for a moment.

"Then we'll start right away right here right now!"

I said opening up a scroll that I have with me.

"What's that, Issei-san?"

Argento asked about the thing that I have in my hand.

"We're ready, Issei-sama."

Lucifuge said returning to the room, which I nodded.

"This is, Argento, is your media to hope."

I said completely opening the scroll which by the moment swallowed us whole to a new dimension.


	5. Lacerations

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author, Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

6th Day.

I came out of the scroll that popped up out of nowhere, which brought to an end of my visit to my old master's place.

48 hours.

48 hours in this world those time were gone.

48 hours in the world where Rias Gremory's Peerage were about to begin and fight for her freedom of marriage partner choice.

48 hours since they started a training with the strongest queen in the underworld.

48 hours since I showed them the parallel world.

Now I came back in this world, in this city, in this house leaving the devils to had their problem solved.

They would try however they could. If anything happened someone would definitely inform me.

It's 6 o'clock now.

I'd make a dinner.

Then I went to the kitchen.

The scroll gave a lot of thing as long as you were in it, but still my own handmade dish was I preferred to have. Because I could tell what was the bad and what wasn't.

I ended up spending a few minutes making a simple dish, well not really a simple dish, on my pan.

I made a dish out of fresh shrimp. Everything was fresh in this kitchen so nobody needed to worry about that as long as they had the skills to make use of the ingredients available. I won't expired nor ran out of stock, and I didn't need anyone to share.

Then I spooned the pan sauce with the garlic and herbs over the shrimp. Spoon the shrimp essence over and around the shrimp. Garnish with the paprika filaments and more cilantro. It's ready to consume.

Then I had my fork on it, and about to had the first bite of the food.

But then I could feel someone or rather group to appear in front of me and my dinner table.

With teleportation magic, they appeared as I have my shrimp in my mouth.

Gremory the younger's peerage plus Lucifuge. I was kind of disappointed because they somehow ruined my moment of truth with my shrimp, not that I haven't had it before.

""""""...""""""

They all are looking at me as I was still having my dinner in my mouth, standing there in front of me.

Then I munched and swallow the first bite of it. Then greet them,

"Welcome Gremory peerage, and Lucifuge-san."

"We're sorry to interrupt."

The red head said seeing me holding fork and knife, which I put down and stood up.

"Please have a seat."

I said letting them have a seat before talking.

"Excuse us."

Some of them said.

Then they had the seats. On my right are Argento, Kiba and Toujou. On my left are Gremory, Himejima and Lucifuge.

Then I snapped my finger which laid sets of dining utilities like plates, fork, knife, napkin, glasses and then of course the main dish, then took a seat myself.

""""""...""""""

That action of mine made them stunned for the moment.

"Let's have a dinner."

I said inviting them to have the meal prepared in front of them.

""""""Let's eat.""""""

They said as they clapped their hands after picking and wore their napkins on each if their lap.

""""""...""""""

They were quiet as they took the food in which made them reacted to the food.

"It's delicious, Issei."

It was Gremory who made her review first of them all, then they all followed her sample after swallowing the food.

They made their own words about it making the dinner table more lively than before, except for Lucifuge who silently did that.

"Is it not to your liking, Lucifuge-san?"

I asked the maid who was in her thinking act at the moment.

"No, it's good, Issei-sama."

She said responding positively to the cuisine in front of her.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I didn't make them."

I said with a slight apologetic smile on my face.

"Eh? You didn't, Issei?"

Gremory said not believing my words.

The I shake my head and said,

"More like I did it with my mind rather than my hands."

I said putting my hands together on top of each other on the table.

"What do you mean by that, Issei-kun?"

This time Kiba asked me about my words.

"This magic is proof the experience of my cuisine adventure, so in another term you eat what I eat in the past."

I said still has the same expression on my face.

"Hmmm, that means you have this food before we did and they were not made by you?"

Said Himejima who seemed to be understand my explanation.

"They're not entirely stranger's handmade food, but still my recommendation to have."

I said about further fact of the food.

"You've been around the world then, Issei?"

Gremory said taking another bite of the cuisine.

"Well, you could say that. That's why I apologize for the food. Honestly I prefer to make them myself but because I started the dinner ahead of you, I thought you should catch up with me on the matter."

This words of mine seemed to get throught them, as they took it gratefully.

"So you made your own food, Issei-sama?"

Lucifuge said to me about myself.

"Yes, I'm sorry I don't get the chance to make them myself."

I said with another apologetic smile.

"I think that's okay, Issei, we've been on your hospitality again."

"That's good, then. Now, can hear the details about today?"

I asked them starting to discuss the main topic.

"I get my freedom."

Gremory said.

"I see, that's good then."

I said smiling on the answer.

"But we didn't get the credit for it."

She continued her words which pulled my attention to it.

"What happened?"

I asked them. Then Grayfia take the place and started her side of story.

"Rias Gremory-sama and her peerage didn't have the chance to fight the Phenex peerage because of their absence in the Rating gane."

Well that's something for my ears at the moment.

"Phenex had a slight crisis now, with Riser Phenex had been a victim of unknown group of people."

"Was there threat?"

I asked her.

"It seemed to be that way as they found Riser Phenex in a critical condition this morning along with the letter."

She said responding to my question.

"What was the content?"

I asked for further details.

"We don't know yet for the moment."

Answered the silver haired mother.

"Hmmm..."

I mumbled as I had a thought on the matter in hand.

"I see, well the first thing to be in mind is that the battle is canceled or rather delayed for the moment, which will made another chance for you to break free."

I said taking a good side of the story.

"Well, it's true that I was relieved because of that but we need to think that it would affect on the other pillar families of the underworld."

Rias said contemplating about being happy about the events or not.

"Issei-sama."

The maid called out to me, and I responded with my eyes seriously shifted on to her.

"Sirzechs-sama would like to have an audience with you."

She said surprising everyone in the table.

"Elder Brother would?"

The younger Gremory asked for confirmation.

"Yes, he said that he would like to thank the one who made the chance for his younger sister to get stronger and face Riser Phenex."

She said as she eyed on me trying to get my answer.

"..."

I stayed quiet making everyone had their attention on me.

"Issei-sama?"

Lucifuge pressured me to get my answer.

"He will meet me eventually, Lucifuge-san."

I said making them quite bewildered.

"What do you mean, Issei?"

Gremory asked me.

"There will be Three Factions' Conference in the coming days, so I don't think we need to rush it."

I said letting them know the big event upcoming this very soon.

"Eh? I just heard about this now. Is that true, Grayfia?"

Gremory asked the maid.

"Yes, My Lady. It seemed that Issei-sama is quite informed to the news among important people."

She said starting to observed me quietly.

"If I may know, who informed you, Issei-sama?"

Asked the strongest queen starting to be aware of me.

"Well, I have friends among angels and fallen angels."

I said taking my tea cup to my mouth and continued,

"One or two of them informed me about it."

"Was it the one who called you in the school, Issei-san?"

Argento asked me wondering.

"He was one of them, but the other one came here on the night before that day."

I said remembering the face of Michael and Azazel.

"Who are they, Issei?"

"An angel and a fallen angel."

"Eh? both of them?"

This time Himejima showed a surprised face.

"Yes, the one who called me was the angel, but before that it was the fallen angel."

I said putting down my cup on the saucer back on the table.

"Anyways, he will see me. So, there's no need to be rush about it. Also..."

I said seeing all of them.

"What is it, Issei?"

Gremory wondering about my action.

"There are two exorcists in the town now."

I said revealing another information to them.

"Eh? Is that right?"

Gremory asked couldn't really believe it.

"Yes, they had something to do with the fallen angels now. I informed you this so that you don't need to make hostility to them, they had nothing to do with devils now."

I said trying to get them off the business of the exorcists.

"Why did they come here, Issei-san?"

Asked Argento to me.

"They seemed to be here for the fragments of the Excaliburs."

I said surprising four people in the room, specifically Gremory, Himejima, Kiba and Toujou.

"Excaliburs? They're here?"

Unexpectedly, or not, Kiba was the first one to react. Why this was not a surprise? Because he was a swordsman.

"They're not Excaliburs, like I said they're fragments of Excaliburs."

I said pushing the certain part of my sentence.

"Why they're here, Issei?"

Gremory asked a little bit worry in her voice.

"They were stolen from the Vatican, who sent the exorsists and the rightful owner of the Excaliburs."

I said a little further informing them.

And as far as the topic of Excalibur were in conversation, the swordsman never really had a calm brain in his head until now.

As I about to continued, opening up my mouth then closing it once again making the people wondered what I about to say.

But I didn't as I stood up.

"Excuse me for a moment."

I said and went to the foyer and waiting for something in front of the door. And then a few moments later,

*Ring**Ring**Ring*

The sound of house guest alarm was rang.

Then I open the door without waiting for a knock, and saw two people in my front door.

"Good evening."

One of them said. She was a girl with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair was usually tied in twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy.

Then beside her was a young lady with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes.

Both of them wearing a black clothes, I assumed the church's battle uniform as they both wore them, they consist of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to their biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which were adorned with straps. The attires are worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. Both of them also wore a cross necklace everyone of them.

"Good evening, are you looking for someone?"

I asked as a proper house resindent.

Then the brown haired reacted as she saw me and asked,

"Is that you Issei?"

I was quite confused as I never knew this girl. And Ddraig didn't tell me anything to this point about anything this girl. She could be a acquaintance of that Issei.

"I am Hyoudou Issei. Do I-?"

I asked her. but before I completed my sentence she came to me and gave me a bear hug.

"ISSEI!"

She said holding on my body tightly which made me quite aware of her physical condition, this was a surprise, how could this happen, and so I thought because this kind of reaction shouldn't be in me now.

"What happened, Issei?"

It seemed that someone was reacted when this brown haired was loud enough when she called my name out, a red head came to me from the dining room.

Then they saw us being so close to each other.

"Eeerm, who are they, Issei?"

Then she asked me about the two, this made this girl with twintails removed herself from me and asked,

"Do you remember me, Issei-kun?"

"I don't think so, Miss."

I said being spontaneously answering her, but then she asked me again.

"You really don't remember me, Issei?"

"I told you I-...Hmmmmm?"

I was about to say it for the second time but I observed her again then something clicked on my mind, but nothing came up.

"I knew you didn't I?"

I asked her unsure of the person in front of me.

"Yes, Issei. It's me your childhood friend, Shidou Irina."

She said trying to revive my memory about her, or more like that Issei's memory.

"I'm sorry, Miss but I don't know you, as I lost my memory a few days ago."

I said apologetically to the girl in front of me.

"But I knew you from the album, you're my childhood friend of mine, right?"

I said remembering that this girl's picture was one of the collection in an old in my house.

"Oh, you don't remember me but know that album?"

She said somehow astonished knowing that kind of thing could be possible.

"Well, it's normal to make efforts in regaining your memories through old stuff."

I said trying to convince her that I was indeed Hyoudou Issei that she knew, but had no memories of himself or this girl herself.

"I see that's true."

She said with a quite saddened eyes.

"By the way please come in, and I have a request."

I said as I let them through.

"Request?"

Her friend, the blue haired young lady asked.

"Please hide your accessories around your neck. Both of you."

I said asking for them to comply.

"Why's that?"

The blue haired asked me.

"You'll see once you're inside."

I said along side with Gremory who acknowledge them being in the house we are in the living room.

We went to the living room, sitting on the sofa. The sofas were in number enough for the entire people who were in the house at the moment.

"Gremory-san please call the others."

I said in purpose to make them all face to face, devils and exorcists.

This made the two bewildered but wait nonetheless. Then not long they came, the same case for Lucifuge.

"Please take a seat, everyone."

I said making Rias Gremory Peerage with Lucifuge sit on the sofa.

"Gremory-san and Peerage along with Lucifuge-san. These two are exorcist that I mentioned before."

This surprised them all both devils and the exorcists. But they maintained their calmed and introduced themselves.

"I am Rias Gremory and they are my peerage. We're all devils as Issei said, except Issei himself."

The exorcists are nodding acknowledge them all.

"I am Shidou Irina, an exorcist and the Excalibur Mimic holder."

She said introducing herself cheerfully, making a swordsman on the devils' side a hot head, then her friend continued,

"I'm Xenovia Quarta, an Excalibur holder."

She said making that someone even shivering hearing their words.

"I-I see, so what business made exorcists came to this area?"

The Gremory king asked as she didn't really know what to do with her knight.

"We're here to take back the stolen excaliburs' fragment to the Vatican."

Shidou said as her friend continued,

"But we failed to take it back from Kokabiel and Freed Selizan. Which made us have our way to this place."

"Are you really Excaliburs' wielders?"

Then Kiba asked the two.

"Yuuto."

Gremory said mentioning his name.

"Yes, we're chosen to pick up two swords of Excalibur Project."

Shidou said to respond the young man's question.

"Then do you know the history of the project?"

He asked again, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, of course we do, we had came a long way to this point."

Shidou answered again as it was an obvious thing about the Excalibur wielders.

"You do know that project has made a lot of children suffered then?"

He said pointing the harsh point of the project, seeing his face I kind of guessed that he had experience about it or close to it.

"It's all the sacrifice needed to make the right person."

Quarta said making Kiba's blood boiled and pulled a sword and attack the blue haired young lady.

*Clang*

She responded in kind, making a deadlock.

Then they pulled back from their position.

""Eh?!"

Only to realized that they were not in the room anymore.

"You are a hot head, aren't you Kiba?"

I said appearing out of nowhere along with everyone else along with Shidou.

"Issei-kun!?"

"Hyoudou!?"

Quarta said mentioning my name.

"What did you do?"

She asked me.

"I move you two out of my house."

I said simply pointing the truth.

"This kind of teleportation is something. You're great Issei-kun, are you really a human?"

Shidou said doubting me being a human.

"I am a human, a human who likes his house. That's one of the reason why I move you two out of it."

Then I move steadily to the other side and had swords in my hand.

"""EH!?"""

The three, Shidou, Quarta and Kiba surprised to see their swords were all in my hands.

"You need to learn talking civilly."

I said quite naturally but not without an unhappy feeling.

"Issei-kun! They said that the sacrifice was an obvious thing to have for a sword."

"What? Isn't that obvious? Because those swords deserved such recognition. Because of what excaliburs could do."

Quarta said pointing the logical reason on her mind about the swords.

"No, they're just a tool to make a weapon. Their lives was too much for a single swords."

Kiba retorted the statement.

"Did you involved in it?"

Quarta suddenly asked about Kiba.

"!?"

And he showed a hint that he did have something about this project.

"I see, then you must be one of the failed subjects for the project."

"So, what? That doesn't change the fact that that sword had consumed too much blood."

He said the reason why he hated the Excaliburs.

*Sigh*

The blue haired sigh at Kiba which irked him even more.

"I get what the failure feels about this."

She said to him.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE YOU KNOW IT!"

He said really angry at the young lady.

"Kiba, Quarta."

I said calling out to the both of them which made them turned me.

"Here."

I said returning the swords to the both of them and they caught it.

"Issei!?"

Gremory said not understand what I did. Then the both of them attacking each other again with their own weapon. And I let them do as they please.

"Issei, why did you let them?"

Gremory asked me about the two sword wielders. I looked at her for a while then turned my head from everyone.

"Someone need to let loose."

I said as I looked at Kiba once again and Quarta too.

*Sigh*

Then Shidou sighed herself after hearing me and looked at the fighting people. Then she came to my side.

"What is it?"

I asked her.

"You could stop them, couldn't you?"

She asked me.

"I could."

I said.

"Haaaa, I can't help it then. It's your decision."

Shidou said to me about dealing both swordsmen in action.

"Thanks, Shidou."

I said to her.

"Irina."

"Hmmm?"

"Irina."

"What do you mean?"

"That's how you always call me, just call me Irina."

She said making her point.

"But I don't remember you."

I said convincing her that I have no memories of her.

"That's okay, just call me Irina."

She said persistently.

"..."

I shut my mouth and see her in the eyes and we both have serious expression in these eyes. Which made me sigh.

"Okay then, Irina."

I said giving up on this one but made her smiled so sincerely to me.

"Thanks, Issei-kun."

She said looking at the other swordsmen again.

*CLANG*

A new sound heard and made us see their way and saw that Kiba lost his sword to the ground with it stuck in.

"I think that's enough."

I said walking to the two, taking Kiba's sword off the ground and took it with me.

Kiba clicked his mouth and walked away from the area, leaving everyone in my front yard.

*PRANG*

I made a sound and everyone looked at me breaking the sword which disappear to the air.

Then Quarta saw a certain blonde in the group, slightly surprised to see this person.

"Are you 'Holy Maiden' Asia Argento?"

She asked Argento.

But without a response she continued.

"How could you become a devil, that's not what a 'Holy Maiden' supposed to do."

She said with a surrendering sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped, people has their own weakness, devils suit you even more now."

She said mocking my housemate. This made me quite irked and Asia pooled her eyes, but Shidou said something before I did,

"Xenovia quit it, you don't have to say that much."

"Irina?"

She said wondering about this twintails about the truth.

"Sorry everyone for making a disturbance, we'll be leaving now."

But before they went further.

"Wait."

I said stopping their movement and surprising the devils.

"Where are you going?"

I asked them.

"Where? Out of this place, Issei-kun."

Irina said telling the obvious.

"Do you have accommodation?"

"Eh?"

"Do you have money?"

"T-That's ..."

"Do you have food?"

"N-No, but-"

Before Irina continued,

"Everyone, inside NOW!"

I said making everyone go inside the house again, and nobody complained.

"Before anything else."

I said before we took seats on the sofa again.

"Quarta."

I called out to the blue-haired girl making her responded,

"...What is it?"

"Apologize to Argento now."

I said trying to make a mend between the two.

"Why?"

She asked with a straight face.

"Because life isn't as good as you think it was."

"What did you say?"

"But your life isn't as bad as you think."

"What do you know about me?"

She asked me seriously.

"Then I ask you, 'What do you know about Argento?'."

"... I-I-"

My question made her speechless and then I continued.

"You know she died few weeks ago. By the hands of fallen angel extracted the Sacred Gear out of her."

My statement made her wonder.

"Then, what? She should have just stay die, not to sully her soul by becoming a devil."

This made Asia about to cried even more.

"Then do you know me?"

I asked her this one particular question.

"No, who are you?"

She asked me.

"I am a follower of God just like you."

""""""EH!?""""""

This confession surprised everyone.

"Really, Issei-kun?"

My childhood friend asked me, didn't believe in me.

"Yes, Irina I am."

I said, convincing everyone.

"Really now, then I'll asked you questions."

Quarta said not really convinced at this time.

"Go ahead."

I said accepting her challenge.

"Then, I'll start with what is the content of Ephesians 2:8-9?"

She asked about The Holy Bible.

"'For it is by grace you have been saved, through faith—and this is not from yourselves, it is the gift of God— not by works, so that no one can boast.'"

I said completely reciting a certain Bible phrase.

"Ugh, you've got it right, then next what is the content of Jeremiah 29:11?"

She asked another Biblical topic.

"'For I know the plans I have for you,' declares the Lord, 'Plans to prosper to give you hope and a future.'"

I phrased it as exactly how The Holy Bible wrote it.

"GUH. Now for the last question, who is the sibling of Michael-sama?"

She asked another question, I kind of thought that she just wanted to make a fun of me. But I answered the question nonetheless,

"One of The Four Great Seraph, Gabriel-sama who is the most beautiful being in the Heaven."

The she's down out of defeat.

"See? I am one of you. And I treat devils like everyone else. Now apologize to her."

I said making her comply.

"Before that I'd like to ask something to her."

Quarta said facing the blonde again.

"Asia Argento."

She called to the former nun.

"Yes?"

She responded in kind.

"Do you still believe in God?"

Asked Quarta to her. Her question made Asia cried for real this time but smiled to the other girl.

"Yes, for all of my heart."

She said sincerely. These expression and words made Xenovia soften her eyes and looked at me for a moment which I reciprocated and silently urged her to continue. She nodded and look at Argento once again.

"Asia Argento... I'm sorry."

This made the blonde silent at first then slowly but surely,

"... hic hic hic hic hic hic HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Cried her heart out.

Well this surprised everyone, well not really in my case as I know how much of a crybaby she was, I had my moments being a shoulder to cry on to.

Then this time Gremory pulled the crying girl into her chest and let her voice consumed the entire atmosphere in to her own expression of grateful in a great beginning of a new friendship.


	6. Associates

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author, Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

7th Day

"What kind of mess I actually got myself into here?"

I was standing in front of the same church that I went to meet Michael.

Rather than an excellent looking architecture of western building which had the purpose to gather Christian people to pray, I saw an extremely dark place.

Well, it's not exactly the time when the sun was shining on the area at the moment but it's still barely had lighting in the area.

Other than that I saw something quite as expected in another way, it's Irina, Quarta and Kiba in the same place at this very moment.

I saw them quietly.

But rather than the mentioned three, it was someone else who responded to my presence.

"Who the hell are you?"

Asked a young man with an unpleasant, in my opinion, face along with white hair and red eyes, wearing a clerical clothes on his body. He said it in a rude manner.

I was still quiet not answering his words.

"Issei-kun!"

Irina exclaimed realizing and acknowledged my presence.

"Why are you here?"

She asked me, but rather than saying anything I was seeing the others in the spot. Kiba with a slightly ragged appearing and panting, about to ran out of his breath.

"Hmmmm..."

I hummed calmly, putting a thinking pose on my own as I closed my eyes.

"Issei-kun."

This time Kiba called out to me which made me opened my right eye and see him for a moment.

Then I closed my eyes again and put both of my hands on my hips and straightened my posture towards them and then,

They all had that confused face on each of their own. I opened both my eyes and said,

"Hang in there, Kiba."

"""Eh?"""

Responded Irina, Kiba and Quarta to me while the other young man just being quite seeing me as someone who was quite ridiculous in his own way.

"Later guys."

I said as I turned my back on them, intending to leave them on their own business.

"Do you think you can run away?"

The white haired young man said to me as he went and approached me in an extraordinary speed, with a sword in his hand poiting to my back.

"TAKE THIS!"

He said as he thought he reached my back.

"Eh?"

He said, confused as he landed the ground, the turned to me as I stood behind him dodging his strike. Then he quickly turned around seeing my in the eyes.

He said nothing as he looked at me. But then he gritted his teeth and raised his sword again to attack me.

But then he found nothing to strike in front of him. Then I hit my hand on his backside of the head.

"OUCH!"

He cried out rubbing his head as he kneeled and had his forehead on the ground.

"You better don't play too late. And you."

I said to the three comrades and latter to the other side of this fight.

"HUH!?"

He cried with tears about to came out of his eyes seeing me, he seemed more frightened than before.

"Don't mess the church. I like this one."

I said refering to the dark building.

"Y-Y-Y-YOUUUUU!"

He shouted again as he rose and tried to make another strike but then I flicked his forehead this time hard, making him hit the ground again on his back with louder sound than before.

The other three opened their mouths but didn't make any voices out of it, astonished.

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

The shout was heard with the hands of the voice owner were on his back of his head.

"Who is this?"

I asked them.

"Freed Sellzen."

Quarta said responding to my question.

"I see. I'll be going now."

I said turning around once again. This time I did it for real.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I could hear Sellzen's voice in a distance from the previous spot after a few minutes.

I walked putting both of my hands in my pants pocket as I head to my house with a few things on my mind.

Previously, this morning.

I woke up as I had something on my mind that morning.

That cross pendant, it was belong to both of us.

"Ddraig."

I said calling out to my partner, he showed up as a gauntlet but no voice heard from him."

"There were two of them?"

"Say something, partner."

I said trying to get any response from the former giant red dragon.

[There are more than one. That is certain, partner.]

He said finally with an answer to me.

"So, she's another one but not the one that I'm looking for at the moment."

[Exactly, partner.]

"I have to find them myself, aren't I, partner?"

I asked him with a slight smile of sympathy on myself this time.

[Seeing is believing.]

He said, making me smirk on that statement.

"Ddraig."

I called out to him again.

[Partner?]

He responded.

"Do you want power?"

[I have it, partner. And you know exactly what I want, for so long now.]

"Both of us, Ddraig. About this matter I think you're doing the right thing by not saying anything about this, partner. Thank you for that."

I said smiling genuinely, as I understood that my partner knew me very well about this certain subject.

[You don't have them now, partner, not the same as you did in the past.]

"Yes, but I found one now, I hope it's not for so long to find another."

[But partner, that is not her.]

"She's not, Ddraig. It's impossible for her being a teenager, if she's in this world now."

[A reincarnation?]

"We can't say for sure, I have to confirm it."

[So, Michael?]

"Mhmmmm."

I hummed positively.

[We're going after all? The conference?]

"Might be the right moment, but we'll see about that. Then again it's his job, could be another time."

[We're not rushed anyway.]

"Exactly, but I want to know whether or not that is the fact."

[We'll find the right time, then.]

"Yes."

I said as I sit up on my bed putting down my feet on the floor starting to wear my slippers.

"For now, let's take a bath."

Then I walked into the bathroom to had myself prepared for the day.

Now we're on our way to the academy, me and Argento as always. We left the house at the same time both Irina and Quarta did on the way back.

A few minutes prior.

"Well then we're going, Issei. Thanks for accomodating us. We're really grateful for this."

Irina said in her excorcist uniform just like her partner's, Xenovia's had on.

"We appreciate it."

The blue haired young woman said to me.

I nodded to them in response.

"Be careful. And I have a favor to ask."

I said trying to asked them to to something in exchange.

"What is it, Issei-kun?"

Irina asked eagerly to me.

"About Kiba..."

I told them about the favor then we saw them off on their own journey of duty, then we had our way to the academy.

"Issei-san."

My blonde friend then called out to me.

"Hmmm, what is it, Argento-san?"

I asked in return as I still have my eyes on the road.

"Do you think Kiba-san is okay?"

She asked me with that tone of anxious in her voice.

"I'm not sure. But I think he's still alive."

"I see, I hope he's okay."

I didn't say anything back to her statement of hope.

Classroom, a few minutes later.

""Good morning.""

Both of us greeted our classmates as we entered the room, then someone responded with an expecting positive expression.

"Good morning. Oh, you two look get along really well too for today."

A little bit too positive.

"K-Kiryuu-san."

Asia said as she started to get herself slightly flushed on the facial expression at the moment which made the four-eye girl grinned.

"Hehehe, never change Asia-chan."

She said really happy with the blonde's reaction, then she looked at me which made me quite curious by her action.

"What?"

I asked her as I put my bag down after Argento did the same.

"Someone was looking for you, Hyoudou."

"Someone? Who?"

"An Occult Research Club member."

"Hmmm, what did that person say?"

"That person said that you need to come to the club room after school and Asia-chan too, the same instruction."

She said as she shifted her perspective to the shorter young woman.

"Understood, thanks Kuryuu."

"Hehe, no problem. By the way did you-"

And so our normal activity of students started to moving forward to the end of the period.

By the bell we knew that the class was dismissed and we're going on our own way.

By Argento and my case, we're going to the club room as we were told.

"Good afternoon."

Asia said, greeting the every member of the club, but as I expected Kiba wasn't in the room.

"Good afternoon the two of you, please have a seat."

The club president said letting us have our seats.

"We're in a situation."

She said starting the discussion as the black haired young woman poured us tea on each of the glass on the table.

"Yuuto is missing."

She said announcing the famous prince of Kuoh disappearance.

"Eh? Kiba-san? Why?"

Argento asked as she didn't really get the reason of this event actually happened.

"I can imagine the reason but still the main point is his location at the moment."

"Why he's not here, president?"

Argento asked for confirmation.

"Well, we know that fragments of Excalibur are here in this city, right?"

She said looking at the junior.

"Yes, and it seemed that he didn't like them."

Argento said as she thinking of the recent event related to the present time.

"Yuuto never like the sword because of the blood spilled in the process of the project, so he might be doing something by purpose to get the object in question."

She said summarizing the facts that she knew.

"Is it okay to let him do as he pleases, president?"

Argento said questioning our plan.

"Hmmmmm, honestly I don't think we should let him go. But we don't really know this project itself, so in the end we're quite clueless about this."

She said as she sighed about this situation of the club.

"But at least we know that he has a purpose to do this, president."

Himejima said as she put the pot down then stood beside the club president.

"Yes, I hope we get something on our own way. It's bad for him to move alone with an unknown detail of other side, but we can't go around blindly, so I'll just ask you to be careful."

"""Yes, ma'am."""

The young females of the group responded readily.

"Good, for now we'll end our discussion here today."

The we're all dismissed.

That happened earlier today, and now I found and left those who related to the Excalibur project alone, they were Irina, Quarta, Kiba and that person, hmmm, Sellzen if I remember it right. But I'm sure that the problem was over as I heard the latest update with my own ear about that Sellzen just now.

So I better go home. And I did peacefully arrive to Hyoudou Residence.

"I'm home."

I said as I entered the house after opening the door with my own key.

"Welcome home, Issei-san."

"Did anyone come here, Argento-san?"

I asked her as I took my shoes off my feet then stood up approaching the young woman.

"No, I didn't see anyone after separated from Issei-san on the way here."

She said as we sit on the sofa in the living room and put down my bag.

"I thought Irina and Quarta would be here soon then."

"Eh, Irina-san and Xenovia-san?"

"Yeah, I saw those two on the way here as they were having sometime in the church.

"The church?"

"Yes, I saw Kiba too there."

"Eh? Kiba-san was found?"

"Hmmmm."

I hummed positively to her question.

"Was he okay, Issei-san?"

She asked me as she seemed to be worried about that knight of Rias Gremory.

"He was okay, well I think it would be no problem as he was with the exorcists there."

"Something happened there, Issei-san?"

This time that anxiety of hers showed up in her voice.

"They were dealing some troublesome individual."

"Isn't that bad, Issei-san, did you lend a hand to them?"

"No, I didn't because it was over as I left the scene earlier."

"I see, I'm glad then."

She said with a better facial condition with her.

The I changed the subject as I stood up and starting to went into my room.

"We'll have dinner soon, you can relax, Argento-san."

"Ah, yes, Issei-san about dinner."

"Hmmmm?"

A few minutes later after I took a bath and sit on the dining room.

We had more people in it.

Two more people. They were Irina and Quarta.

We were having our dinner peacefully.

"So, what will you do now?"

I asked to them as I had another bite of the dinner on the table down my throat.

"Technically, our job is done, and we had the freedom to do as we like to."

Quarta answered me, as we still had our dinner.

"We had a plan to go back to Vatican but..."

She continued as she had her sight on the brown haired young woman sitting in front of Argento, happily stuffing her cheeks.

"Hmmmm, it's so good. Asia sure is talented in this."

"T-thank you for the compliment, Irina-san."

"No, no, this isn't a compliment, it's the truth. You might be as good as Issei at this rate of effort."

"I-Issei-san has a great experience in this, to compare me to him it's-"

"Hmmmm, don't say that, Asia, Issei has his strength as you have yours."

"H-haaa..."

Quarta and I just stared at the two as they delightfully exchange words to each other.

"Back to the topic, Irina seems like to stay in this place for a longer period of time."

She said taking my attention back to her.

"I see."

"What is it?"

I asked her as she quietly looked at me.

"You can say the word and she would be back to Vatican."

She said, making a suggestion to me about her friend's plan.

"But you didn't and you don't."

"Why is that?"

She inquired to me as I took a glass of water to my mouth, gulping down the liquid.

"... I have no reason to, I think."

I said, putting the glass on the table as I thought about it.

"Besides, another girl might be good for Argento-san, as I am the only friend she had... until recent time, that is."

"We have friends in school, but that doesn't change her situation entirely as she was quite isolated before she came here. You and Irina might came at the right time and place."

I said positively about her the twin-tailed hair young lady.

"Ahahahaha."

"Hehehehe."

The two really seemed to enjoy each other's presence, with those smiles on their faces.

"Then I'll be counting on you."

"Of course."

As we finished our discussion, we talked to each other, the four of us, then continue the dinner.


	7. Caprices

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author, Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

"What do you think, Ddraig?"

[She's a bit different to all the others you've met before, if you ask me.]

My partner, Hyoudou Issei still got himself a bit sleepy and me as a gauntlet who isn't really in the mood to come out but did it anyway. That is not without any reason because of the appearance of an unexpected individual on an unexpected moment.

"Is there any reason to do this to be here?"

[Don't ask me, partner. I don't exactly understand what kind of brains devils have.]

"Now that you mention it, that's quite right."

As we exchanged a few words, we take our attention to the bed, accurately to the one my partner sitting on, the one he put his back on and with his feet on the floor. My partner isn't shaken or anything to see something like this in his entire life, except those moments before his return, at times I don't understand what kind of existence structure Hyoudou Issei has aside of an important being to certain group, even if he's alone most of the time.

All those facts aside, we were talking about a certain red head laying down her body on the bed my partner sleeping on before she got here. In some sense she's rude enough to rob our resting time. Don't underestimate physical aspect of human, insolent girl.

The one we were talking about is a girl around her teen with a long red hair spreading on the bed and the pillows, which was a certainly good stuff to have on your head while resting. Of course without anything or anyone making disturbance to humans obligation to the dream world. Even dragons need sleep, ask Great Red himself, he will say the same to anyone or Ophis about the same situation.

Back to the girl, she has a notable physical condition, smooth skin and face, some size in her front and behind. If I was talking to that pervert he would certainly attack this girl rather than opening his mouth to me, somehow my partner's return to this body is a great blessing from the god himself, and I don't want to talk about this kind of stuff to my partner anyway. As I was still having a contemplating moment, my partner stands and says,

"For now I'll cover her with the blanket."

Then he put the cover on the girl from her feet to her neck. As he does that,

"Mmmn"

She let out a moan showing the warmth effect of the blanket, a few moments later a smile on her face.

""...""

We have no idea, but she seems to be relieved from some kind of stress or anything close to it. We have no idea what it was all about, so my partner take a step outside the bed room the the living room. Then he takes a look at the clock.

"It's still three in the morning, huh."

"A bit too early to start a daily activity."

"Not really, actually."

Then someone else took a part of the conversation, which make my partner look to his left and see the brown haired girl still in her pajama.

"..."

"What?"

She asked as she still seems to be half asleep with those half opened eyes.

"That's not exactly the right state to say that line."

"Hmmm?"

She still doesn't exactly know her own state it seems she has her hand rubbing her eyes, which convinced me that it is the case.

"You still sleepy?" Partner asked her.

"No, but you seem that way." She pointed out the same thing to him as he's not exactly up for now.

"I can't help it."

"Hmmmm? What happened?"

She asked curiously about that response.

"Can I ask you a favor, Irina?"

"So early... What is it?"

A bit of pause without making her suspicious.

"Can you take care of that person this morning?"

"That person? Who?"

"The one in my room."

"Haaa... who is it in your room?"

"A friend that I know in my school."

"Hmmmm..."

She's starting to doubt him as he said a little of that friend in the room. As she's still focus on him, someone else approaches us.

"Good morning, everyone."

Asia Argento came to greet them both, which pull their eyes to her.

"Morning, Asia."

"Good morning."

They responded in kind.

"What's wrong everyone? Standing right here."

"Oh, now that you're here, how about lending Irina a hand?"

Issei asked her to do something as well.

"What is it, Issei-san?"

"Well just go to my room for now, you too Irina."

A little bit forceful, my partner push both girls to his room.

"O-okay."

"S-sure, Issei-san."

Then they entered the room with the encouragement of this man.

[Are you sure, partner?]

I asked him again about that event just now.

"Why not, Ddraig?"

[Well I'm not sure, that's why I asked you.]

Then he put it a bit of thought on the matter.

"I don't think there would be a problem, they are all girls."

[If you say it that way, well I suppose.]

"It should be fine. For now I'll have something for myself."

Before he took another step towards the kitchen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

We can hear Shidou's voice from the room, it's a bit louder than usual. Hearing that my partner got himself woken up and put his step right away and straight to the kitchen without any further delay the same time I hide my own existence at the same moment.

As he step in to the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and take out a black bottle then put it on the table. Then he get a cup and put it on the same table in the dining room. Sitting on the chair, pouring a beverage in the cup as if he's always been doing the same thing for so long and bring the liquid to his mouth and gulp it down his throat.

"Hmmm."

Having a pleasant face while having the liquid. Seems to be a good stuff he get. Then I show myself and,

[What is that liquid, partner?]

"Ah, this?"

[Yes, that one.]

"It's a gift from Cl-"

Before he finished his line then,

*thud*

A girl made to take a seat on the left side row of the chair.

"..."

My partner said nothing and look to the red haired girl on the chair, she seems to be up completely then take a look at him the same way.

"Good morning."

She said making her casual greeting reach his ears.

"... Good morning."

Issei responded, as he take in her appearance, completely different to the one that entered his eyes earlier that day.

Then two other people sit on his right row of chairs.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Gremory-san."

Shidou and Argento greet her as well. Both of them looked refreshed somehow, well that is the case of Shidou as she happily sit with her face painted in smile, somehow a bit scary for me even if I'm a dragon for all of my worth. In the other case, Argento is having nervous expression to see the brown haired girl who is right on her left.

A bit confused as he show on his expression, my partner ask them.

"... What happened?"

"Oooh, it's nothing, Issei-kun."

Shidou responded still with her smile, a bit alluring voice she has.

"Hmmm?"

The response made him even more confused. As far as I remember this is how this girl refer to my partner in all of their childhood moment, that happened to be change in this period of time. Hearing this kind of nickname. He got a bit more confused.

"""...""" Issei, Shidou and Gremory in their united silence.

"A-ahaha..."

Argento forced a small laugh with her nervous smile still with her.

."What happened, Argento-san?" He tried to ask the former nun.

"W-well that is..." She tried to answer him but before that.

"Is it often occur, Issei-kun?"

The cheerful girl asked Issei abruptly.

"...What is?" He had an idea but he still need to ask the problem anyway.

"This person on your bed, naked."

"As far as I know this is the first time."

"Really?"

She isn't that convinced as she still had that anger mark on her head. By the way there's a bit shocked expression on the girl opposite of her position. What could have happen in the room that makes this Gremory, the lady of destruction, if I remember it right about her or her family's renowned capabilities, to this kind of shy and silent type of girl?

"I'm sure of that."

My partner confident of that word of his.

"But she seemed to do that so frequently to the point of a routine in my opinion." She tells him about her observations on the red haired girl who isn't opening her mouth.

"I have no idea about that."

Then silence follow through the exchange between them.

[Actually...]

Then I show myself as a gauntlet of my partner's hand to stop this dangerous atmosphere, or at least trying to.

[What is it, Ddraig?]

He drink his stuff again with his right hand as I started to talk on his left hand.

[Actually this isn't the first time she did it.]

And then everything stops, like an ultimate magic of ice or even time magic casted upon us, it feels a little bit cold though around the area of the dining room. Then one of the girls put a grin on her lips and show some kind of intimidation.

"Hooooo, not the first time... Is it?"

The same brown haired girl who get everything ready for the red haired one.

[Ye-yeah.]

While my partner still having a drink and the rest of people in the room is facing down the table, or rather just one of them as the blonde is looking at the one besides her. Do I have to handle this girl myself?

"How many times exactly is it? Red Dragon Emperor-sama?"

She addressed me like a honored individual in her words but the rest of her is looking down at me like I am some kind of insects second only to a certain club president. How the hell she grew up this fast. The churches sure have a big weapon for themselves which could blow up at a moment's notice. Either way I can't lose my pride now.

[Hmm, I didn't count how many exactly but it should be less than five in numbers, my partner don't know her for a long time yet.]

*Slurp*

In the end of my share of information, my partner makes it sure that I'm not someone to lie with that sound of his mouth, it's just a feeling though.

"Hmmmm... I see."

She's losing that pressuring state of hers, to put it in some thought on her own. I just hope this could end quickly.

"Five, less than five could mean four times, four times of nudity, four times of lewd scenery and four times of awkward moments, four times of corruption, four times of sin, which means four punishments."

Never thought that a small number of birthday suits information could make a stronger impression, in a negative sense, of a certain view. She might be the mother of all yandere, she has the sound of it.

"Hiiiiiiii-!"

This could make a bad scenery in breakfast later, somehow we need to manage it.

"Irina."

Then her muttering stops.

"Hmmm-?"

"What is it, Issei?"

Her aura back to normal, as partner called out to her.

"Just give her a rest."

He's trying to calm her down.

"But-"

"But nothing, will you see her for a moment?"

He put another effort. Then as he said Shidou takes a look at the person in front of her followed by Argento. We can see that the senior student isn't really in her optimal condition as she has red eyes.

""""...""""

As my partner still has his cup in his hand, we put another moment of silence.

"She might came with a reason. Just talk to her later."

"""..."""

Still no body responds.

"Okay?"

This partner of mine make it sure that this won't get worse.

"I get it. We'll talk later."

Then the one who isn't the happiest person at the moment is giving up on taking the matter in her own hands further.

"Thanks Irina."

Then she pout and look to the side to avoid his eyes, while complaining,

"No other way then. Issei insists about it, after all. We'll continue next time."

As expected it's not gonna end so quickly. For now a storm was going away. Everyone put this matter into a hold, they began the morning routine of Hyoudou household.

But I had a feeling that this wouldn't end so well. I hoped I was wrong this time.


	8. Pertinent

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author, Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

On the right time Issei and his friends were ready to leave the house, with the school as their destination in the morning.

That was the plan at first.

"You can go ahead of me."

"""Eh?"""

Three young women showed an startled complexion on each of their faces. They didn't seem to understand of what was said by partner. Not that it would be difficult to explain but I, Ddraig, had no obligation to show myself and word everything. That aside my partner supposed to have a business today.

"I need to go somewhere today. So I won't be going to school."

"Somewhere?"

Shidou asked him of the details he supposed to mention.

"Well, I need to do a routine, it's nothing special."

"If it's nothing special, isn't it okay to skip it then?"

She said as she try to make him go to school.

"Even if it's nothing special, I still need to go."

Shidou not sure what to say anymore as she heard that from him.

*Sigh*"Can't help it then, but can I-"

As she about to give up on him going and continue her sentence.

"I'll be going alone."

He cut her off before she finish it.

"Eh? How about me?"

Shidou asked about what to do herself.

"Hmmm? Oh, now you mention it you don't go to school, so you're staying home then."

My partner said as he thought that it would be the best for this lady.

"I don't want to stay home."

She said in protest.

"Then what do you intend to do? I can't take you along with me."

He said that to make sure she wasn't going wit him.

"Then let me go to school."

She's starting to ask something difficult.

"What do you think, Gremory-san?"

"Eh?"

As she had herself questioned, she reacted in reflex. She's included in conversation all of a sudden.

"Gremory family have the ownership of the school, can you do something about it?"

"Eh?... About that, it's not impossible to enroll her in the academy but still need sometime to do that. The soonest we can do, it would be starting tomorrow."

She pointed something that couldn't prevent the brown haired girl staying at home.

"Seriously? Then what should I do?"

She's pouting as she couldn't do anything else.

"Give it up, Irina. It would be only for the day."

He said as he tried to keep her at home.

"Ugh... Fine. I'll stay. But make sure I enroll by tomorrow."

She said surrendering herself to her own fate.

"Good, then I'll be counting on you Gremory-san."

"Understood."

It's look like everything was solved for now.

"If everything thing is okay, should we go now. Rias-senpai?"

"Then, we'll see you later."

"Later then, Issei-san, Irina-san."

"Ah, wait a minute Gremory-san."

Suddenly my partner called out to the red haired girl. As she heard her name, she turned around facing the brown haired young man.

"Eh..."

"I want to ask you something, if you don't mind."

He said about to pop up a question causing both young women in their uniforms for a little facial expression.

"Err, sure. What is it?"

"What family proposed to be your fiance the last time?"

"Eh?"

Hearing such question Gremory seemed to be hesitant and confused what to say about this particular matter.

"I just want to make sure that I'm not wrong."

"Errm..."

"Can you tell me?"

He said asking for the same thing to the senior student.

"Yes. They were Phenex family."

She said telling him the people he asked about. Then he had a slight pause to think himself then nod his face slightly confirming that he was told the information he wanted.

"Well, then we will be going for sure now, Issei-san, Irina-san."

"Yeah. Later then. You too Gremory-san."

"Yeah, later."

They bid farewell this time the same Irina did as she waved her hands to their direction. Hearing that name from Argento made me wonder, did they got closer by the night? If they did, it would be good for them. One way or another one problem is over. As for my partner and the childhood friend.

"Hmmmm, what did you ask her, Issei-kun?"

Exchange between the senior student and her childhood friend made herself wonder what it was all about. And, of course my partner is...

"Well nothing important but still I need to know."

He said with a straight face to her without batting an eye. This response of his still made her doubt it but she decided to trust him.

"I see. Well I'll be going inside then. You'll be going right away, Issei-kun?"

"..."

My partner was thinking about something, it might be related to his destination this time around. There were supposed to be two places he needed to be, but not exactly sure where to go first.

Then he looked at his childhood friend.

"What?"

She inquired looking at him the same way.

On my part I was thinking that it would be better to visit the angels first rather than the other one, especially when he's going for the business. But I saw that my partner was hesitating to leave the young woman behind he might change his decision to leave her at home. As I put my thought about my partner opened his mouth,

"Hmmm, I changed my mind. How about you go with me, Irina?"

"Eh?"

As I thought he's thinking about it, I couldn't say that the protection around the house is bad but there were times we have an infiltration back then for example the red haired young woman and that fallen angel who visited my partner. Being there with a Red Dragon Emperor was a better choice either way. Not that I would always have the same thought as my partner did.

"Oh? Oooh? Can I? Can I? Really?"

She sounded so happy hearing the invitation, almost jumping up off her feet.

"Yeah, even if you were here before you are not gonna see the same thing all over the place. Getting lost is an open possibility."

My partner seemed to doubting her sense of direction in the city.

"Don't say that, Issei-kun. I did find your house, didn't I?"

She said as she reminded us about her first visit since a long time.

"Then is it okay to leave you home?"

My partner kind of confused about what to do with this girl once again as she seemed to be confident about herself.

"You're a bully, Issei-kun. I want to go."

She's not very satisfied but she's in agreement with him as she pouted.

"Then is it all right to go right away?"

He asked her as he seemed to be ready to go anytime now.

"Eh, no, wait a minute we can go any time?"

She asked about the departing time.

"Yes, but if I could I would go and finish the business right away."

He said as he told her his intention.

"M-muu, even if you said that a girl still need to prepare you know?"

She's not very happy about the situation at the moment.

"But this morning you were quick, weren't you? Including to get Gremory-san prepared for everything and all of that."

He mentioned those moments when she had gone and made the elder girl sit and without any sleepiness in all breakfast time.

"That was her, but not me. Look at me I'm still in my casual clothes."

She said as she refer to her getup at the moment.

"It's okay to wear that, isn't it? It won't be a problem, either way."

He said as he looked the outfit she mentioned.

"No, it's not. I'll go and change. Wait for me a bit, don't go ahead of me Issei-kun."

She said as she went inside without waiting for my partner's words anymore.

"..."

He didn't really know what to say as she did so.

I showed myself on his arm.

[You sure can keep up with women, partner.]

"I'm not sure about that, Ddraig. But I'm sure there are times where it's out of my hands."

[Well, it's you we're talking about so. I'm not worry. That aside, where to go first?]

"Ah, about that, it would be someone she, Irina's familiar with."

[Ah, him. No worries then. But is it really okay to bring that girl along?]

"She's going to be there sooner or later. Especially when she's church's people. It's suppose to be okay."

[Really?]

"Really."

[...]

"..."

[Well, it's all up to you, but this time it seem that you have yourself a problem on the other side. Be careful.]

I said about the situation as I tried to mention another problem at the same time.

"I can't say that everything will definitely go smoothly on that side. But, I'll try."

[But to be sure, I'll suggest you to bring Tannin with you.]

I don't really have much to be panic about but just to make an assurance I brought up a certain Devil Dragon.

"Tannin?"

He asked, bewildered. This might be harder than I first thought.

[Don't you remember? He was the one who helped you to protect Sibil?]

Then he started to think and tried to remember something, apparently related to what I said.

"Hmmm. Cibil, Cibil... Cibil. Oh that person."

He said as he seemed to remember a certain individual.

"Tannin is that Dragon, then. Hmmmm... I was in his care too at the time. And Ddraig, it's Cibil with 'C' not 'S'."

He said as he seemed to recall a certain cooperative Dragon and reprimand me on that certain subject.

[Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. You're still strict about that, partner.]

"Well that person was that kind of person. I want to keep it in mind."

He said as he recalled something himself, it seemed to be important.

[It's not that I don't know how you think about it... But either way, Tannin, he's on the devil's side now, more or less. He can show you the way.]

"Well I'm not surprised about that, those times were when Dragons were quite active."

[For us too. At time like this I think he'll Welcome you after sometime.]

"Yeah got it."

"Issei-kun."

As we exchanged a few words to each other. Shidou came to us with her newly changed outfit and called out to my partner. And he turned his backup see her.

"Irina."

He didn't say anything about her outfit at first. As he took in her appearance, she had a simple gray long sleeve blouse with a draped cowl around her neck then an A-line black skirt on her middle section and a pair of long white socks covering her legs up to her thighs and black shoes on her feet. Seemed to be a proper clothes at the very least. I wonder what my partner would say about it.

"Those look nice on you."

He said it with a straight face.

"... Thanks, Issei-kun. But I would appreciate it more if you said so with the same 'nice' face."

She said as she didn't seem to be that happy about it. As expected of a young lady.

"Let's go then."

My partner said as he turned and started walking on the road.

"Ah wait, Issei-kun!"

She said loudly, trailing behind but still trying to catch up to him. Then we were on our way to the first stop.


	9. Aisle

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author, Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

Kuoh Academy Classroom.

What day was it again today?

No body really remembered, but it's certain that there's no school break now.

And yet.

"Hyoudou isn't coming?"

"Yes, he said he has some business for the day. So he won't be here."

Was what they were saying as Argento was telling them what happened to a certain brown-haired teen. They were surrounding the former nun who was sitting on her seat as she put together her two hands on the desk.

"He didn't tell you, Asia-chan?"

Murayama asked the blonde girl specifically.

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"...I see."

In short no one knew what he's up to.

"Issei barely took a break from school, and yet..."

Matsuda said.

"Yeah, I was sure of that, there's no way someone like him misses a day in the paradise."

Motohama voiced the same opinion.

Everyone was thinking hard of that certain classmate.

Then the bell was rang.

"Oh it's time to take the seat."

"Well there's no point if we don't know anything."

They gave up to keep it too long then the door slide was heard.

"Morning, class."

A teacher came at the same time the group was dispersing to do the daily routine then the first class was began.

On the other side.

A young lady and a young man were walking side by side by their own, on the road full of trees by their surrounding.

"So... Where are we going, Issei-kun?"

"Well, you'll know once we're there. Don't worry, you'll like it there... Possibly."

"Hmmmmm..."

Both were engaging in words as the young lady was getting curious.

"The city sure is changing."

"Really?"

Issei asked as she mentioned something that could be counted as important somewhere in his mind.

"At least that's how I see it."

"How was it, Irina? The city you remember?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was brighter than it is now. Especially this route we're going now. If I'm not mistaken this road is the way to the church."

She's saying something right on to the point of the scenery of the city, something that could be the young man's concern sooner or later. But he didn't want to focus nor making her sure of it.

"... I can't say that you are wrong but, that's not right completely either. Well, look forward to it."

He said as he didn't want to reveal any details. As he did such thing, she had her own thought and was looking at him.

"... What?"

He asked, seeing the one beside him eyeing him with an unsure look.

"Now that I think about it. We're going for a date aren't we, Issei-kun?"

"Well, that's right. Two people, a man and a young woman on their way together to some place could be the meaning of a date. What about it?"

"Hmmmm... It's nothing, ehehehe."

She getting more cheerful than she was before.

As Issei saw that smile on Irina's face, he couldn't tell the precise reason she did so.

As they exchanged some trivial words, the destination came into the view quiet early. It's the church or rather cathedral, Cathedral St. Benedictus if it was as he knew it, where Issei had an encounter with Michael before. Personally for him it's still a regular building ... Except for a few minor details aside.

"It really is a church... Sure, it's me that just going along with you this time, but this is something for a date."

She muttered as she noted a big and impressive building in front of her.

"I came here at night before but to see this under the sun light, doesn't seem to be a fallen angel hideout."

She thought about those moments that certain people Issei hit hard, at least by her standard.

"That's not what churches are for in the first place, more than that this all credit to a certain people who handled this place who definitely are not half-heartedly did their job. That aside let's go in." Issei said as he took a started to step to the inner part of the building.

"We're going in?" A bit unexpected on her side she chased her childhood friend to the same direction.

Inside the church, the place was notably clean for the first sight of a mortal.

"... He-!?" She muttered as she saw a white and white both her side and front up to the altar.

"What is this place!?"

She screamed a bit as she saw an unbelievable sight of spotless, pristine, unstained walls, ceiling, pews and other objects as far as she could see. She's lost of words was quite visible from her astonished expression. There are three column pews, it's not small and it's a larger place than she thought it was seen from the outside.

As she took a look around the place and a pace later than Issei who was still walking down the center path to the altar.

"Hi there." Issei greeted the people close to the altar. And one of them responded to him, a young lady could be at their own age, with a notable attractive look, a symmetrical face bearing a pair of cuprorivaite-like colored eyes and pink eyebrows, wearing red veil covering the serre tete and cap which were having the same white color, then white neckerchief, red cape with a long sleeved blouse which bore the same color, not to forget her cross on the black cord circling her neck down to her striking line of figure, which wasn't exactly hidden counting all the effort.

"Welcome... Ah, V-" As she was about to mention something, Issei moved his hand fast, faster than Irina could see before her own eyes captured that the certain nun's mouth was covered in front of them after she caught up with her friend.

"Eh? What's wrong Issei-kun?" She saw that hands of her friend closed the voice output route of the other young lady, than he look at the nun in the eyes as if to convey something with eye contact and put down his hand to his side.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said dismissing his out of ordinary behavior.

"?" She didn't understand what this young man really was trying to do, so she went on with the flow.

"Then what were you trying to say, Miss...?" She asked the person in front of her trying to hear her out.

"As Issei-san said it's nothing to worry about." She said as she followed young man's silent instructions, but in exchange, revealed something else.

"Okay, but it seems you know Issei-kun." She said as she heard the nun mentioned his name.

"Issei-san came here in the past record, while a lot of us is moving out and in which made it difficult to remember, it's not the same case with him who came here sometime ago before he stopped and did the same again recently." She told the twin-tailed young lady how she knew her childhood friend.

"I see..." While she couldn't relate Issei and the cathedral, she accepted the situation either way.

"... Would you like to do something, Issei-san?" She asked the young boy, his intention.

"We'll be using the 'road'. Would that be okay?" He asked something vague, by Irina's standard of questions and of requests in a church.

"Yes, of course. Please follow my lead." She said as she consented to the request of the brown-haired young man, as she made a gesture showing the way and made them come with her.

As they started to go into another room further inside the building, with Irina went on following the lead. Without her noticing, Issei hadn't moved and looked at everyone close to the altar and nodded his head which was responded the same way by everyone and then he went to catch up to the two in front of him.

"May I know your name?" Irina enquired her identity.

"Ah, how rude of me. My name is Luka. Pleased to be your acquaintance." She said as she introduced herself.

"Me too, Luka-san, my name is Irina, Shidou Irina. Take care of me from now on."

"It would be the same for me, Shidou-san."

And somehow both young ladies, started to talk to each other more. Looking at the two people just ahead of him, especially Luka, and observing her actions who was walking side by side with Irina, she didn't seem to be going through an unwanted topic so, he leaked a small relieved sigh. As Issei had some thought on his own, Ddraig along with a red spark of light showed up in a form of a gauntlet.

[She's a staff, isn't she partner?]

The former Dragon started a topic with Issei.

"She is."

[Michael is definitely not taking this lightly, for him to employ this group rather than a common angels, they would be enough.]

"He might have his own thinking about this."

[That aside, it was a close one, wasn't it? For that girl to almost mentioned that.]

"This one seems to be straightforward to go that far in the first meeting."

[Certainly as she went for it but, bad? What is?]

"I'm not saying that she's bad but she has more openings to show than I thought. She could be a new staff."

[She could get herself in danger?]

"It's possible that she's a recovery type. Who knows."

[Why would Michael put a newbie at this timing? Those in the main room were people that we know.]

"I can only put my faith in him about the personnel. Hm?"

As they keep talking to each other in small voices, it seemed that Issei remembered something, as he tried to rewind his memories.

"This person where did I... A-"

"Issei-san."

Then he was cut off from his own discussion with his partner as someone called out to him.

Luka was the one who did so at the time. He put his face straight to see the two in front of him, he realized that they were just a few meters away from the destination. Ddraig concealed himself from the public view the same time.

Then he looked at the door or rather it's a gray gate as it was a bit too big for a door. A peculiar gate as it was sparkling all around the corner of the gate itself.

"Heeee... What is this door?" Irina asked Luka as her curiosity peaked.

"... It would be best for you to see the inside yourself."

Luka said making her effort to hide something.

"Why's that? Wouldn't hurt to tell us, would it?"

She tried to ask the same thing again. But this time the other girl wasn't talking at all, with a neutral expression on her face.

"... Let's get going Irina."

Issei said as he walked towards the door and urged her to do the same.

"O-okay, I get it. I'm going too." Irina steeled herself as she was about to enter the unknown. As she worded that and stand beside him who was standing right in front of the gate.

"Until next time you two." Luka said with a smile as she put her right hand palm on the gate which opened it, it's shining even brighter until-

flicker*

The light devoured them to the opened space, except for the other individual.

Seeing such scene in front of her eyes as the gate closed instantly, Luka smiled.

"Welcome back, Issei-sama... No, that's not it." She said with a genuine delighted and familiar expression.

"Verum-sama." A familiar words voiced from her own mouth ringing back the nostalgic bell of light, which was rang one more time.

On the other place Issei and Irina were on a one way road, they were standing by themselves, no one else was there or anywhere their eyes could reach.

The end of the road was just ahead of them but Irina couldn't see that except the lights showing a single one line of path, the edge of both side of the road were light to show some kind of limit of reach for her as a warning, but there was nothing else at all in the place. She couldn't hear anything, not by her own mind nor her ears, she couldn't even hear her own breath, just a pure silence, no wind to reach her skin but she could tell that she still had those clothes on her body, then she doubted her five senses and her own existence being in this place, but put it away from her own thought. Showing how blank she was at the moment.

She could realize one way or another that Issei was just right behind her, not far away but her hand couldn't reach him even if she wanted to do so. She wanted to call out to him, mention his name but not a single tone come out of her lung or rather mouth in this case as it didn't move as she wished it would. At the same time she wanted to move but nothing responded except her two feet, she tried and struggled as she wanted to free this restricted motion of her own body but she just took the first step forward with her left foot.

She kept trying to do something else but it just triggered her right foot to do the same but further than her other foot which went on the same motion before. Then one after another, this individual went on the same process all over again, slowly, towards the goal she never knew, it all happened in front of the observing eyes of her friend.

While realizing that Irina was experiencing an inexplicable thing according her own common sense, Issei was not in the same condition as she was. All the familiar path to another realm was very much real and familiar to him.

He could move on his own volition without any restrictions, make a sound or even anything he wanted to do unlike his friend, but he let the friend of his went ahead of him nearing a big rectangular portal without door to prevent anyone entering it. He started to walk to the same goal catching up to the brown haired young woman ahead of him.

Then he reach the end of the road just behind his cheerful company. She was just standing there look at the other side of the portal, even though there's nothing she could see there before passing through the portal. As Issei just arrived beside her, he muttered something her ears couldn't catch, even she didn't realize that action on his.

Click* *Creeak*

The only sounds came out since they were there as far as she could remember was showing that something was opening, even if she couldn't see anything like a door. Then when all the sounds was ceased Issei took a step beyond the portal and left her behind, but because she realized that he was doing something by intuition she did the same to reach that other place.

A place she couldn't imagine to be.


	10. Antecedent

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author, Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

 _..._

 _"You have given me the light and put my feet on the ground. What would you ask in return?"_

 _"..."_

 _Two people by themselves, no one else in a certain place people could only dreamed of to be there._

 _"What would you ask of a human?"_

 _"..."_

 _A young woman and young man in their teen, speaking face to face._

 _"You have given me something that I could never even dream of to that very moment you came to my life."_

 _"..."_

 _Her fluttering long honeydew hair which was reaching or went a bit further below her midsection and a young man, a short mintcream-haired young man. In short they have the a similar shades of hair to those with common eyes. On the other hand both individuals have quite a difference in height as the young lady was as tall as the shoulder of the young gentlemen._

 _"I don't have anything else but my soul, my body and my thought. So I don't think I can give you more than those."_

 _"..."_

 _Seconds gone by the time they realized it before the other actually responded to her, but she still wait for it patiently._

 _"..."_

 _"Time."_

 _His words came upon her by a surprise as she didn't expect it._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Give me your time."_

 _"My... time?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _She still didn't get it as he tried to ask something of her as his first word to him after a certain event, even if he's saying something like a positive response afterward._

 _"... What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Come here again in the future."_

 _"Here?"_

 _"There's no one here but me. That is something that could change with your presence."_

 _"..."_

 _As far as the conversation went on they had something between themselves that could change the very life of the shorter person between them, if anyone couldn't expect the same to the other one. As she tried to think of his words seriously, the young lady turned around and saw her surrounding, a field with nothing but nature. Trees and flowers by their sides, their feet on the grass and countless of other greenery which colored the green scenery with different variants of luminosity, and the two of them in the center of it._

 _"Will you?"_

 _He asked her this time with a straight face waiting for a direct reply._

 _Then she turned to him with a gentle smile she let him to see._

 _"Of course."_

 _Then they looked at the scenery right before them one more time. These moments where they meet eye to eye for the first time, will always be there somewhere in record he would never show by his own will, which was acting as a rewind of beginning of a change._

 _..._

 _Then the light came upon them._

 _..._

The light was dimming slowly, urging his closed eyes to open catching another bright place where he had made numerous eventful memories for himself. By the time Issei and Irina was in another place.


	11. Receptacle

Every Highschool DxD content belongs to Author, Ichiei Ishibumi and Illustrator, Miyama-Zero.

A day since Issei's visit to the church, a day before the class observation day.

In a three-story building, with third story serving as a clock-tower. White-painted building under a black roof, and the building itself was having vines climbing the small part of the wall.

Occult Research Club room, the interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is seen to be used as a bath, on the other aspect, the room was having numerous magic set up to provide teleportation process at the earliest moment.

A number of people were there, except a few that Issei didn't know himself. They had each of them a seat and a glass of tea on the table

"You will come for the observation day, brother?"

A certain red-haired third year student spoke in a surprising state of the other person resembling herself in the room.

"Yes, Rias. Why wouldn't I? Also not to forget that father will come too."

Another person responded to her question.

"Father too?!"

"While my main purpose is to see the venue of the conference, father will come specifically for you."

"I-I see."

She said as she understood that it's an obvious reason to come in the first place.

"Besides, who won't be happy to see his own daughter or sister study in person."

Her brother said excitedly revealing his inner honest thought.

"Haa, I'm thankful for that, brother."

She let out a tired sigh as she heard that line of his, giving up on his treatment of her.

Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Sirzechs Gremory, the eldest child of Gremory family Head, Zeoticus Gremory. He's the incumbent Lucifer, one of Four Great Satan, who also one of the highest authority in Underworld, where devils reside. His appearance was notably young in his twenties with his red hair reaching his shoulder, having powder blue pair of eyes which similar to his father and his sister.

This elder brother of Rias Gremory came in person to the club room through teleportation along side his wife Grayfia, who had acquainted with Issei, making Sirzechs the only person in the room who hasn't met the sophomore student.

"Oh, I may had informed you but I'll say it again especially to all of you."

He said as if he remembered something and about to say it, making the rest of the younger Gremory peerage eyeing him seriously.

"A few representatives of Phenex Family will be here on that day."

Everyone was stunned to hear that part of the news.

"You mean that Phenex Family?"

Kiba asked him again to be sure.

"Yes. And to be specific Riser Phenex-sama will be here."

!

Everyone was stunned once again as the silver haired maid said so, aside of the sister of the Lucifer himself who just turned her face away. This very moment showed why she had a vulnerable appearance, the same one as that when she was in Hyoudou residence priorly in time, at least that's how Argento saw it.

"We had no contact with them since they had withdrawn from the Rating Game at the time, so why now...?"

This Himejima asked them herself.

"Is it still about Rias?"

She asked again anxiously.

"Ah, don't worry about it."

The elder Gremory said to them as he saw their unwell expressions.

"They're not here for you, Rias, and the same with everyone here."

He said further trying to ease them.

"Then why, brother? I heard that from, you two days ago, but I can't think of them coming other than me as a reason."

His sister said, while not being completely calm herself and began to think of other reasons to their actions.

"Well, about that... I had a few ideas but can't say that I know for sure."

He said as he couldn't assure them yet.

"I... see."

His sister said in response.

"Well they said it themselves after all, you don't need to worry about the marriage proposal, you have rightfully and systematically had won it, that's the end of it."

He muttered to calm her down and show no worries about it anymore which made her sigh in relieve. One problem was over but then,

"Other than that..."

He trailed his sentence and began to wander his gaze around the room, seemed to try to find something or someone.

"What is it, brother?"

Gremory heir asked her brother.

"Your friend, Hyoudou Issei isn't here, is he?"

Quite a surprise to hear that name from her own brother, she muttered.

"For you to asked for him, it's a surprise, brother. But sorry to inform you he's not coming to school since yesterday."

"Right... He's not around surely. But since yesterday? What happened?"

He asked for further details of certain brown-haired teen.

"I don't know that myself. If I have to borrow his words, 'I have some business.' He didn't say what business specifically."

"Hmmmm, can't help it then. I wanted to see him in person."

"Well, missing Red Dragon Emperor might be something, but it won't be for long, brother. I think he's going to be here tomorrow."

"That's true but what I wanted to see is something else of him."

He said as he contemplating himself on his own thought, as if he's confused.

"You said that he was the one who put everyone through training, right?"

He asked another question to his sister.

"Yes, he was, in another dimension with a single scroll as a gate, Grayfia can testify this."

She said talking something that he wanted to know about.

"That's it, that scroll is want I wanted to see, that Phantasmagoria Custodia Sphaera."

He said starting to get everyone confused, except for one.

"Phantasma- Eh?! What is that, brother?"

Hearing an unfamiliar term she never heard of, the younger Gremory gotten curious on her own way.

"Phantasmagoria Custodia Sphaera, also known as 'Time and Space Artifact'. General knowledge states that the artifact is an object that could, simply put, control time and space to the ideals of the owner's preference. It's supposed to be a primordial magical object, a relic."

A gray haired maid then told them a little bit of details of that certain magical object which belongs to someone absent among them.

"Phantasmagoria Custodia Sphaera, a primordial magical object? Issei actually got his hands on that?"

Gremory heir didn't quite believe that her junior has something like valuable object in a lot of sense.

"Well that's how it is, I wanted to see it first hand. Too bad that it won't happen today, though."

"That's true."

Then the silence came upon them. This reminded the elder brother of something.

"Ah, that's right. I wasn't expecting that someone who had evil pieces in himself could actually let them go off their own system. At first I didn't believe it, until someone mentioned that energy leak a few days ago, the fact that someone like that is actually under our noses at all time is quite surprising."

That last sentences of his made them wonder how strong the Red Dragon Emperor really was.

"Why is that? Sure he's strong and showed it to us but excluding evil pieces are out of him, he is possibly a devil too."

"It's difficult to say that, because there's no sign of magical quality resembling a devil from him."

Then the siblings exchanged a few words.

"He's not a devil is one certain fact I can say."

Lucifuge offered her opinion.

Her new information surprised the people present there.

"Really? Even though he's not one at the moment, he was a devil for a period before the evil pieces was no longer with him."

Himejima said reminding them about Issei's previous condition.

"But he mentioned being a follower of God before."

Kiba said while remembering a cretain event involving two exorcists.

"I can't imagine that, if he's a devil before that moment."

"But it's similar to Asia here, brother. She's a nun the first time she's in the city."

While everyone was forgetting that two exorcists, another person was getting nervous slightly.

"Ah, don't worry about it Argento-kun. What matters is now."

Picking up her tense expression he tried to calm her down, which slowly working for her.

"Now that I think about it, can you show me the evil pieces previously reside in him?"

The Lucifer making a request to his sister.

"I don't mind, but what will you do?"

Not really rejecting his request she showed the objects on the table in front of him.

"They're normal set of evil pieces, though?"

Gremory heir said with a question tone in her voice.

"No, they're not normal pawns."

The Underworld figure said in return.

"Eh?!"

"All of them are mutation pieces."

"Are you serious, brother?!"

The conversation making them focus on the objects in question.

"Every single one of them is a mutation piece."

"Is that true, brother? All I can see are common pawns though."

The younger Gremory stated her doubts as she couldn't believe her own ears as she heard that statement.

"No doubt about that."

He said as he looking at it closely.

Then his sister shifted her her eyes to the maid who realized what was that all about, which she responded with a nod. Making all members of the club that it was the truth. While it's quite easy, by normal standard, to distinguish common pieces and mutation pieces but this actually out of understanding for the younger generation.

A fact of change shown by the pieces in place.

Evil pieces by general are the creation of Ajuka Beelzebub, triggered by deaths of Devil race in large number in the Great War. In the appearance of chess pieces, given to pure-blooded high-class devils in order to regain the number of the race as much as possible. It's not impossible not to give them to reincarnated devils but they need to be high or ultimate-class of devils. In common knowledge, all for the sake of the devils themselves. The difference between common pieces and mutation pieces is the capabilities of the owners, one mutation piece isn't equal to a single common piece, but one mutation could replace of a few common pieces. The evil pieces are important to devils' to the point where they promote it to a certain Underworld-wide tournament.

By the time someone died and brought back to life with evil piece as a media, it could be said that the piece is the source of that very own new life, removing such object as important as the heart was the same as a suicide, if it's possible in the first place.

But for such person who could do that to be someone close to you.

"Hyoudou Issei, is he really a human?"

A short but lingering question came out of a Lucifer's mouth.

'Follower of God? Human?'

He's murmuring in a low voice out of people's ear.

"In the first place a relic is something barely attainable for notable supernatural beings, more than so to a mortal."

He spilled a few more information on the relic.

"What do you mean?"

Toujou who seemed to be taking an interest in the topic, asking them on the object.

"Relic is known as one because of its unstability and its intangible malevolent entity, it's rarely being in hands of anyone, which showed that even a phenomenon for it to be visible in the first place. But the existence is proved, but not the way it is supposed to be working."

He informed them a bit further.

"As Sirzechs-sama said it's existence is proved but only for a glance after a single use by the owner at the time."

His wife told them about that particular fact. Which made them interested in the last part of the sentence.

"A single use?"

The little sister asked.

"Yes, because... After a single use the owner never been either normal or alive anymore since then."

A harsh truth being revealed regarding a relic.

"Are you serious, brother?"

She asked him as she couldn't really believed that words of his brother.

"It could be another relic that is dangerous or too much to handle for the owner at the moment, no proof that all of them are the same, right?"

"Well, that's true..."

"Isn't it?"

"... If it's not hundreds of them already."

"Eh!?"

Another stunning detail of the same topic.

"Relics were infamous because of those risks rather than the actual purpose, because of that much of damage occurred they were known all over the supernatural worlds. So much of the damage happened, its existence being covered throughout the time, by those who were familiar with them."

He continued to tell them a few things as he started to reminiscence his earlier time in his life.

"I know a few things as Ajuka was quite a curious type who isn't really keep his research for his own. He often tell me various kinds of things he had seen and done while doing his research."

Going with the flow of his own, he was sharing a few memories he had alongside one of his oldest friends.

"Then one day, he asked for me to go with him to check something related to his project of evil piece at the time. It's not something that happened so often to see him in action for his own project. And as I got interested to what was supposed to be interesting for him, I went and accompanied him to some place new to me."

While having a sip of the tea he continued.

"I can't really say where it was as it seemed to be a remote and solitary place, I doubted that someone actually lived there, but Ajuka said someone he knew lives there. The place itself was quite a common sight as any place except, as I said before, that no one was in sight to be seen by us at the time. Small house, painted in brown, black roof and such, the building itself was even smaller than this room where we are now, that's what I expect at the time as we were closing on it. Except that house disappeared right in front of our eyes."

"...Disappeared?"

"You mean disappeared? Like no trace at all?"

He put his cup down.

"Precisely. I said there's nothing was left, but didn't mean that it ruined the environment. There were plants on the ground which keep living as if there was no building in the first place."

"... No trace of it, as if there was nothing there in the first place. So, how did you know it was a relic that caused it?"

"Because there's an object in the same place where the house was supposed to be on, the object had no magical quality so it didn't leak magical sensation which could let us know that something was actually something different from normal objects. It was there before we knew it. That was, as far as we know, both Ajuka and I, the common characteristic of relics."

"So the relic could be anywhere anytime then."

"That's right, ah, for your information we couldn't touch the object at the time as it was untouchable for us and then it disappeared after our fingers going through the relic, it's like the object itself was an illusion, well in another word, a projection."

"So, it really is untouchable."

"Mhm, I really want to see someone who is capable of laying his hands on it."

As he put his brain to work on something as as they saw his doing so, he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"Speaking of which, you guys did go through training under him, didn't you? How was it?"

He picked up another topic related to the brown-haired teen.

"It's quite difficult to put it into words."

Young Gremory started her own thought.

"Ah, then before that, why did Grayfia join the training at the time?"

He put forward another question while waiting for the first one, this time to his wife.

"At first he didn't tell me anything as we came to the other side but a few hours after he started one on one mock battles between Rias-sama's club members that he put me to be magical instructor for them. And then he said something about the training itself."

She said as she rewinded the young man's words.

"'I won't do anything right away, but be careful while you're here. Anything could happen.' was what he said."

This confused her husband.

"Then what do you there?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing... Really?"

"Yes... At least that's how it was at the beginning."

His sister was started to trembling to recall a few moments after that.

"As he said those words, we started to train in magical capacity in mock battles. But then a few days later, Issei-kun started to launch a surprise attack on all of us."

Himejima tried to tell him their time in the other side.

"Surprise attack? You mean he didn't mention it at all to you before? Surely he said that anything could happen, right?"

He referred to something that he heard from them.

Then all the memories came back to them.

 _A few days earlier, alternative space._

 _It was jungle, no doubt about it. What would make a scenery of trees taller than yourself around you? The closest thing to it was a jungle._

 _The devils and the human was standing in the middle of a wilderness without any chance of knowing what to do next._

 _"This is... a jungle?"_

 _As Kiba-san asked, even though particularly to no one he had to asked either way. It was the same for everyone in this moment._

 _"..."_

 _Their left and right, there are trees. But there's a single line of path to a certain place. Not they knew where it went._

 _The one who was familiar with the situation didn't say anything about the place. He walked on his own to a direction._

 _"Ah, wait, Issei-kun!"_

 _He called out to his fellow male friend. But the other didn't say anything, walking at a specific pace._

 _"Where are we, Issei-kun?"_

 _He asked him the obvious question._

 _"Somewhere I used to visit."_

 _The other one responded._

 _He's going straight somewhere they didn't know._

 _"Still, this is a place indeed."_

 _"Never really been a jungle. First time in one. Where are we going, Issei?"_

 _"No matter what go straight, is what I'll be telling you."_

 _Sounded like a warning and guidance. They're starting to get on their guard._

 _And then reality hit them, fast._

 _*Crack*_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _The red head taking in a certain sound from the environment._

 _*Crack* *Crack*_

 _"What is-"_

 _*CRAAAAAAACK*_

 _Something showed up in their very eyes. Something they didn't even dream to this day._

 _"WHAT IS THIS!?"_

 _It was the beginning of a nightmare._


End file.
